If Only I Could
by WhItE RaBbIt101
Summary: Sasuke has finally admitted his feelings for Sakura to himself. But when a deadly ninja group plans on attacking his weakest point can Sasuke keep Sakura safe with out letting anyone know about his feelings?
1. Chapter 1 Part one

/N: Hello, I don't own Naruto nor will I ever. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together by the middle of the chunin exams. Sasuke would also not wear a shirt that much. Anyway I am not that far in the show either. Blame it on carton network and translators that don't translate that fast. Anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Summery: Sasuke has finally admitted his feelings for Sakura to himself. But when a deadly ninja group plans on attacking his weakest point can Sasuke keep Sakura save with out letting anyone know about his feelings? Especially her?

_Rated for: language, violence, suggestive themes, and maybe lime (I haven't decided yet.) _

_Chapter one_

"Come on Sasuke! You are so boring! Why don't you just give up and come with us?" Naruto begged Sasuke.

"No! I refuse to go to any stupid little party. Now go away!" Sasuke shoved Naruto from his face.

"But it's going to be so much fun! Everyone will be there and there will be food! FREE RAMAN! You have to go Sasuke! Not everybody got an invite! Come on please!" Naruto begged.

"Naruto, first you say that everyone will be there and then you say that not everyone got an invite?"

"Well everyone important will be there!"

"You just want me to go so I can take you because you didn't get one, right?"

"Yeah yeah! I want to go and I can't. But you can because you can take a guest, so please!" Naruto was now on his keens in front of Sasuke, looking more pathetic then anything.

"Why is it that you are the only one in our group who didn't get an invite?"

"It might have something to do with the woman's bath…"

"Wait! On second thought I don't want to know!" Sasuke stood up and started to walk away, but found it a bit difficult when some thing grabbed his leg.

"Please Please! I want to go! Give me your extra pass! Please!" Naruto begged as Sasuke tried to walk but couldn't with him on his leg.

"Fine! Just get off of me now!"

Jumping up Naruto yelled "Thank you thank you! Yes I'm in! See you tonight at around 8:00! The thing starts at 8:30 ok!" Naruto said while running off.

"Idiot…" was all Sasuke said as he went to get ready.

&&&&&&

"How the hell did you get one?" Ino yelled at a certain pink haired girl.

"I actually am good at what I do!" Sakura said as she waved the invitation in front of Ino's face. Ino and Sakura were in the middle of the park sitting under a tree.

"What do you mean by that!" Ino yelled at her, catching a couple of people's attention.

"If you were good at what you do you would have gotten a invite to the ball wouldn't you?" Sakura was truly enjoy her moment of superiority over Ino.

"Why you…" Ino raised her fist to Sakura but was interrupted by a person's voice.

"Excuse me miss Ino?" both Ino and Sakura turned to see a nervous mailman. "I forgot to give this to you this morning." He extended his hand and in was a white envelope with gold trim.

"Thank you." Ino told him, though it was a bit too stuck-up to Sakura. The man bowed a little and left. "HA!" Ino yelled as she opened the letter. "It seems that you aren't so high above me!" Ino said as she waved the letter in Sakura's face.

"Ok, so you got invited too, but that still doesn't mean that you are better then me!" Sakura said as she stood up to go.

"Running away I see! You still are a little baby!" Ino yelled at Sakura's retting back.

"No you idiot! If you bothered to even look at the time, you would see that there is only two hours to get ready!" Sakura yelled back without turning fully around to face Ino.

"What it's that late already!" Ino yelled as she jumped up and started to run towards her house.

&&&&&&

Sasuke sat at the bar in the fancy ballroom. Naruto sat next to him apologizing for taking up his extra pass. It turned out that he had gotten an invite right when he got home after begging Sasuke for an extra.

"Would you shut up already! I told you that I didn't care about the pass!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

"Ok ok. I wonder if Sakura got an invite. If not I could giver her my extra!" Naruto said as he stared at all of the other ninja in formal attire.

"Well even if she didn't isn't it kind of late to be thinking of that now? The party has already started, so if she isn't here now then I would guess that she just isn't here!" Sasuke said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Sasuke! Naruto! There you are!" Sasuke just about spit his drink out when he turned to see Sakura. She was wearing what looked like a formal version of her red dress. It was a little lower cut and showed a bit of her shoulders, but didn't have sleeves. It still had the two slits on the sides, but the material went down to about her ankles. The dress still had white trim, but didn't have the circles on the front or back. Instead of the slits showing her legs it revealed a long white skirt that dragged about two and a half feet behind her. Her pink hair was up in a bun held by two black wooden chopsticks. The ends of the chopsticks had silver plates and dangling circles, and around her neck was a thin silver chain with the village hidden in the leaves symbol.

"Sakura you look great!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Thank you! You don't know how long it took to make!" Sakura said as she smoothed it out.

"You _made_ it too!" Naruto was dumfounded at it.

"Yep!" Sakura said proudly. "Do you like it Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

"It's very nice Sakura." Sasuke said as he turned back to his drink.

"Oh…thanks…" right after she said that Sasuke felt like he wanted to hit himself in the head.

"Oh Sakura!" a girl said coming over to them. She had short black hair that had two white hair clips in it, holding everything except the two strands by her face back. She had on a dress that didn't show much, but certainly flattered her. It was a tight turtleneck that was a dark blue. The sleeves were tight but as they reached the hands they flared out. It was tight until a little less then mid thigh where it flared out again. Its trim was a light line of tan fur, and it had tan highlights. She wore a thin chain that hung a little low around her neck and two tight silver bracelets.

"Oh Hinata! You look beautiful! I love how you fixed up your outfit." Sakura said as she looked at Hinata's dress.

"Thank you, so do you." Hinata replied.

"Hey Naruto, don't you think that Hinata looks beautiful today?" Sakura asked him, but it didn't seem to register. All that he did was stare at Hinata. "I'll take that as a yes." Sakura said as she sweat dropped. "Anyway, Hinata I need to talk to you." Sakura said as she and Hinata started to walk off.

"Close your mouth Naruto." Sasuke said once the girls were gone. "And wipe the drool."

Naruto snapped back to reality and wiped the drool. "Didn't you see them Sasuke? Weren't they beautiful? I mean Sakura's dress was in a class all in it's own and Hinata…well…I have never seen her like that!"

"Yes Naruto I saw them…."

"Hello." Sasuke was interrupted Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed look.

"Now is that any way to talk to your sensei? Anyway I'm just here for a drink." Kakashi said as he ordered some sort of alcoholic beverage. "Well I see that you and Naruto actually tried to look fancy for this party." Kakashi said as he gestured to Sasuke and Naruto's clothes.

Naruto looked down on his outfit. He had on a dark blue tux with an orange bow. Sasuke had a black tux and tie. Kakashi too had on a black tux and tie.

"I'm just saying how original you both look." Kakashi said.

"Your one to talk!" Naruto countered. Sasuke could care less about the whole conversation.

"Well I just wanted to check on my team." Kakashi said as he started to walk away, but turned to ask "Bye the way have you seen Sakura tonight?"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed enthusiastically.

"Well I was just wondering…" and Kakashi disappeared into the crowd.

'_What the Hell was that about?'_ Sasuke wondered. Turning around he got up and started to walk to the balcony.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Just to get some fresh air, it's too crowded in here." Sasuke answered as he walked off. Naruto just nodded and ordered another drink.

&&&&&

"Hinata, I spent all my free time the last two weeks working on this dress and he didn't even seem to notice!" Sakura complained as they sat on a bench on the balcony.

"Maybe he just didn't want to say anything…" Hinata offered trying to comfort one of her best friends.

"Easy for you to say! The guy you like at least acted like you were alive!" Sakura huffed as she rested her head on her hands.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure that he knows that you are alive." Hinata said as she rubbed Sakura's back.

"I know I know!" Sakura said as she stood up and walked over to the balcony. "It's just that I wanted him to say _you look nice_, or maybe _that's a nice dress._ Hey I would settle for a decent hello!" Sakura folded her arms on the railing and rested her head there.

"Sakura…If its meant to happen it _will_ happen." Hinata said. "And I'm pretty sure that he likes you too."

"Hinata, I think I'm over the _oh I think he's cute! _Puppy love faze. Whenever I think about him my heart skips a beat. When I say his name I get goose bumps. I can't sleep, I can't eat, …I don't know what to do anymore!"

Hinata smiled at her friend. "That's how I feel about Naruto." Sakura sighed as she gazed out over the garden. "I'll go get you something to drink, k?"

"Thanks Hinata." Hinata smiled again as she started to walk away. "Hinata…"

"Yes…" she answered as she turned around to face Sakura.

"Thanks for putting up with me." Sakura said as she looked at her. "I bet I'm being a real party pooper here."

"No… you're just in love." Hinata said as she went off to get the drinks.

Sakura stared up at the sky and listened to the song playing in the background.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

"Oh this is ironic…" Sakura said as she listened. "Sasuke, why can't you just notice me?" little did she know that the object of her affection was standing behind a couple plants at the entrance of the balcony listening to her conversation with Hinata.

"If only you knew how much I notice you Sakura…" Sasuke stated as he saw her pained face. "If only you knew…" Sasuke turned and walked away to the ballroom.

&&&&&&

Sasuke was leaning against the bar again with a new drink. "How many have you had?" Naruto asked as Sasuke took a sip.

"Not as many as you." Sasuke replied. The blond haired boy just frowned and took a swig from his drink. Hinata walked up to Naruto and started to fiddle with her dress sleeves.

"H-Hi Naruto…"

"Hi Hinata. What's up?" Naruto asked as he took another drink.

"W-Would you…maybe…um…like to dance…with me?" Hinata's face was bright red by the time she finished the sentence.

"Ok." Naruto answered as he put his drink down.

"Really!" Hinata smiled and something that could only be described as relief flooded her face.

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto asked as he took her arm and walked out to the dance floor.

"No reason."

Sasuke just sighed as he watched as the two walked off and went back to his drink. "They make a cute couple don't they?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Yeah…" _'I could think of better'_ Sasuke added mentally as he turned to face the owner of the voice.

"I'm so happy for her. This was her dream for tonight." Sakura said as she sat down on a stool next to where Sasuke was standing. _'Well it at least looks like she's feeling better.'_ Sasuke thought as he took a quick glance at her.

"Hinata wanted to dace with a idiot who has two left feet?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Hey at least Naruto is attempting to dance!" Sakura retorted.

"And not doing a very good job at that…" Sasuke and Sakura looked, as Naruto was trying, but not succeeding to well.

"Well at lest Hinata looks happy." Sakura stated as Hinata dogged Naruto stepping on her foot.

"Hmph…"

"What, you think that you could do better?" Sakura asked as she glared at him.

"I don't think I could…" Sakura smirked "I know I could." The smirk disappeared from her face as she sighed.

"Well then would you like to show me?"

"No."

"I see, that's because you're to sacred." Sakura taunted.

"No. I just don't like to dance."

"Oh…." Sasuke and Sakura just sat there for a couple of minutes. Sakura watching everyone and Sasuke drinking his drink again.

"Hello Sakura!" a certain bushy browed boy said as he walked up to them.

"Hello Lee." Sakura answered, Sasuke didn't even bother to look up.

"Why are you sitting here? A beautiful girl like you should be dancing! Here why don't you dance with me?" Lee asked as he held out his hand to her. He too had on a black tux, but Sakura could swear that there was a green tint to it. Like Naruto he too had a bow, but his was green with a tint of orange. When arriving at the ball Sakura was sure that she had seen Guy in the same exact outfit.

"I'm afraid that she already has a dancing partner." Sasuke said as he finished up his drink.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at him a little puzzled.

"She was just waiting for me to finish my drink." Sasuke told Lee as he took Sakura's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Sasuke, I thought that you didn't like to dance?" Sakura asked as they reached the center of the floor.

"Well, I had nothing else to do and I finished my drink." Sasuke said as he placed his right hand on her waist and the other out in the air. Sakura followed suit by putting her right hand on his shoulder and took hold of his hand while picking up that side of her dress. It was a form of ballroom dancing that wasn't too difficult and still looked nice. (Think of how couples dance in fairy tale movies)

"Oh." Sakura said as she looked down at her feet. While lifting her dress just a little bit you could see the high heel white sandals that she wore underneath. "I thought that…maybe…" Sakura's face was getting redder and redder as she talked. "Oh never mind!" She said, still looking down.

"If you have something to say then say it." Sasuke said as he looked down at her. She looked up as they both caught the other's eyes.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

'_What is with this song tonight? This has to be the third time they've played it!'_ Sakura thought as she stared at Sasuke. Was it just her or were they leaning closer together? Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat as his face was just inches from hers.

'_What the hell are you doing?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he suddenly tightened his grip on Sakura. _'Oh shit! Am I gonna kiss her? Sure that wouldn't be too bad. What am I saying? I've wanted to do this for… I don't remember. But if I do this then I could put her in too much danger, but I can't stop.' _Sasuke watched as her eyes half closed and he felt himself doing the same. By now they had stopped dancing and just stood there.

"Hey Sasuke!" Lee yelled as he came up to them. "Your sensei wants to see you for a moment." Lee said as he pointed over to the bar, which was pretty hard to see from where they were.

"hmph." Sasuke said as he started to walk away from them. Sakura just stood there staring off after Sasuke. She still felt the warmth of his hands of her. If only Lee hadn't interrupted them she would have gotten her fist kiss.

"Sakura, would you like to dance or something?" Lee asked innocently.

"No, I'm ok." Sakura said as she started to walk towards the balcony. "I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"Ok…" Lee said a little disappointed. "If you need _anything_ just tell me, ok?"

"Thanks, I will." Sakura answered as she gave him a little smile.

Lee just smiled back nicely, but inside he was screaming _'She smiled at me! She smiled at me!'_

Sakura just walked outside and looked up to the sky wondering what she was going to do.

A/N: thank you for putting up with the lame ball. I know it's been sooo over done, but I couldn't think of anything else that would be a good opener. I have a feeling that this will be a short fic, and I know that Lee is a little OOC, but it was the only thing that I could think of at the time. And if you haven't guessed I was listening to the Song _Why Can't I_ by Liz Phair while I was working on this. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter two

"You wanted to see me sensei?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to Kakashi who was sitting at the bar.

"No. Why would you think that?" Kakashi asked as he took a sip of his drink. Sasuke still wondered how Kakashi could get and drink threw that mask. Hell Sasuke wondered why Kakashi was still wearing the mask.

"Oh, no reason." Sasuke caught onto what Lee was doing now. _'Clever, but you aren't gonna separate us that easily.' _Sasuke ordered another drink and stepped out to the balcony. There he saw the object of his affection. He had long ago realized that he did indeed love the pink haired girl.

Sasuke joined Sakura at the balcony. "Nice night isn't it?" he asked as he looked up at the sky.

This was unusual Sasuke never made small talk with anyone, so why was he doing this with her? "Yes it is…" Sakura agreed as she too looked up at the sky.

"About earlier…" Sasuke started but she cut him off.

"I know, I know. It was the moment wasn't it? I mean you really wouldn't have done that…would you?" Sakura kept a strait face as she asked this, but a hint hope still came out threw her voice.

Sasuke sighed. "You're right. It was nothing but the moment." Sasuke mentally hit himself. _'What the hell are you doing? You know that you did that on propose! Hey if that bushy brow boy hadn't cut in you would have probably gone even farther!_ Sasuke took a quick glance at her as he took a sip from his drink. Her expression as she looked down almost destroyed him. _'Now look what you did you jack ass! You hurt her! You shouldn't even be allowed be around her! You only bring her pain!' _Sasuke continued to have this mental beating up until Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You know Sasuke the dance is about over and I was wandering if maybe…um…you could…" Sakura looked down, as her face was red.

"Sure, I'll finish that dance with you." Sasuke finished his dink and set it on the balcony railing. He then took her arm and led her to the dance floor. When they got there they froze at what they saw.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmmm…"

"How long were we out there?"

"Not that long…"

In the center Naruto had what looked like a couple bottles of Sake in his hand and was what they thought was dancing. Lee too had a couple of Sake bottles and was attempting Karaoke to the song _I like to move it_!

_I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to ("Move it")_

_I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to ("Move it") _Naruto thrusts his hips forward

_Naruto starts to do some sort of Egyptian dance_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to ("Move it") _Naruto swings hips forward again

Naruto places one hand on hip as the hips goes forward and back. The other is strait out pointing as it moves back and forth (think of the village people)

_All girls all over the world_

_original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!  
I love how all girls a move them body,  
and when ya move ya body, and move it,  
nice and sweet and sexy, alright!_

Everyone had no idea what Naruto is doing now. It just looks like a cross between some disco, gangster, cowboy type, and hula thing.

_Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,  
original cute body you a mek man mud up.  
Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,  
original cute body you a mek man mud up._

"Sasuke is Naruto doing the limbo?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to the right to try to figure it out.

"I don't think that's what it is." Sasuke was also tilting his head to the right to try to figure it out.

_Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,  
physically, physically, physically fit  
Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,  
physically, physically, physically fit_

"Sasuke what is he doing with his hips?" Sakura had her head tilted to the left now.

"I don't know." Sasuke too had his head tilted to the left.

_Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic_

"What is Rock Lee doing with his shoulders?"

"I think he's shaking them." Sakura answered Sasuke.

_  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic_

"Sakura don't look!" Sasuke quickly put his hands over Sakura's eyes just as they heard someone behind theme yell "Naruto stop shaking your butt and _pull up _your pants!"

While another person yelled, "That includes your boxers!"

Naruto pulled up his pants and started to dance again.

Sasuke took his hands away from Sakura's face and said, "I think that we should leave before we have to take care of him."

"Right." Sakura answered as they walked toward the exit.

_  
I like to move it, move it_ Naruto was back to the Egyptian dancing by now _  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to ("Move it")_ This time both Naruto and Lee thrust there hips out.

Everyone around them was either moving back, or just staring at them weird. Of course Gai had to make things weirder by yelling, "You're doing great Lee!"

_I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to ("Move it") _Both Lee and Naruto sang that line as they thrust their hips out to the song again.

"Lets do that again!" was the last thing that Sasuke and Sakura heard Naruto yell that night as they walked out the door, well that and a whole bunch of yelling and what sounded like hitting.

&&&&&

"Sasuke…I've been wondering why have you been so nice to me tonight?" Sasuke looked at her, a confused look on his face. "I mean you're not normally this nice. You normally don't give me a second glance."

Sasuke sighed as the two walked along the dark streets. "I don't know what you mean…" Sasuke knew that he was lying, and so did Sakura but she decide that she shouldn't push the matter.

"There are a lot of stars out tonight, don't you think Sasuke?" Sakura was looking up at the sky. Most of the streetlights were off because people were still at the party so no one bothered to light them.

"Yeah." Sasuke too looked up at the stars. _'But not as beautiful as you.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hehe, look what we have here." A voice came from the darkness. A man stepped out he was wearing pure black. Sakura took a step back toward Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even bother to move, he just gave the man a dark glare.

"Jugging by how you're dressed I would guess that you two were at that big fancy party?" The man asked as he started to circle them like a vulture.

"I don't see how that is any of your business…" Sasuke still didn't budge but he didn't take his eyes off the man.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you just leave me all the money you got and I'll let you two go with your lives?" He was still circling them.

"I'll tell _you_ what. Why don't you just leave right now and I won't kill you?" Sasuke said. Sakura stood next to him keeping her eye on the man who kept looking at her as if she were a piece of meat and he was dying of starvation.

"It's a simple choice, your money or your lives?" he still kept circling.

"And if we have no money?" Sakura asked. The man didn't stop but looked at her and liked his lips.

"If you have no money then just leave the girl and we'll call it even."

"I told you that you could either leave or die. This is your last chance." Sasuke stated. By now his fists were clenched as he watched him.

"Fine…I choose the girl." Without warning he flung a few shuriken at them. They easily dogged, but as Sakura moved another man popped out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"AAAIIIEEE!" Sasuke turned around at the sound of her scream. There he saw Sakura in the arms of another man. That part didn't bother him as much as where the man was holding her. He had one arm half under her chest and the other half holding her boob. The other arm was holding the lower part of her stomach and a little too close to another spot of her.

"Sasuke!" she cried. Both knew that it was up to body strength to get her out. They also knew that Sakura didn't have as much body strength as the man. He had now moved his head so that it was right by Sakura's neck and started to lick it, never taking his eyes off of Sasuke.

"I see you chose death." Sasuke said as he struck out. He threw a couple of shuriken at the man that wasn't holding Sakura and did his supper fast trick on the man that was. Sasuke appeared out of nowhere behind the man and held a kunai to the back of his neck.

"Let her go now!" was all that Sasuke said. With out lifting his head the man looked at his partner who had just barley dogged the shuriken and was in a fighting stance. "You have 5 seconds…" Sasuke said.

The man looked back at his partner who looked at Sakura and nodded a yes.

"3…2…1…you loose." Sasuke said as he pushed the kunai closer to the man's neck.

"W-wait!" the man let his grip on Sakura go. She quickly got out and went to the middle of the street.

"Sakura, wait there…" Sasuke said as he took a step back from the man in front of him. Sasuke walked next to Sakura taking her arm he started to walk away.

"You think that we will just let you go like that?" the first man said.

"You've seen to much." The second man finished.

Sasuke turned to face them, his eyes now the color of blood as he had activated the sharigan. The two men took a step back as they looked at him. They knew that if they let Sasuke and Sakura go then they would be caught and killed. On the other hand if they where to try to stop Sasuke and Sakura then they might die. Either way was a loose loose situation, but they were stupid enough to try the second.

"We make a living off of mugging and killing ninja, do you really think that you will get away?" the second man told them.

"Sakura stay here." Sasuke said as he gently pushed her behind him. Sakura nodded as she took a step back. Taking his jacket off Sasuke handed it to Sakura. "Hold this I don't want it stained." he said as he took a couple steps forward. "You two are real idiots." Sasuke stopped and didn't bother to even raise his hands as he finished by saying, "Come…feel the wrath of Uchiha…"

The two men swallowed as they looked at each other but in the blink of an eye attacked. The first man was kicking like there was no tomorrow in front of Sasuke as the second man was behind Sasuke and punching. Sasuke easily dogged both at the same time.

"You bore me." Sasuke said as he caught the first man's leg and easily flung him behind his shoulder landing him on the second guy. Both men quickly recovered and started their attacks again, but this time pulling out hidden weapons. Sasuke jumped high up in the air and did his fire jutsu. The second man moved out of the way just in time, but the first wasn't so lucky. As he jumped his leg got burnt, scourging all the way to the muscles.

Sakura just stood there watching the battle unfold. Once again she felt useless. Sasuke was doing just fine by himself, and she knew that wouldn't change. Sakura watched as Sasuke used his fire jutsu on the two. When she saw that the first man didn't dodge it she felt a little relief, until he looked at her. In that one gaze was hatred, revenge, and lust all rolled into one. Sakura would be lying if she said that didn't scare her, but she knew that there was nothing that she should fear from a man half dead, was there?

Sakura got her answer soon enough as the second man rushed toward Sasuke who was now back on the ground. The first man used some sort of transportation jutsu and appeared right in front of her.

"Sasuke!" was all that she could get out before the man pinned her to the ground.

At the sound of her voice Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. While his head was turned the second man got a good punch in.

"The Uchihas aren't as good as we all thought." He said as Sasuke flew back. "Now that we know your attacks there in no way that you can stop us!"

He was interrupted as Sakura screamed. "Even if you kill us, our people will hunt you down and kill you. Remember that!" The man rushed at Sasuke again trying to punch him in the gut.

Catching his hand Sasuke told him "I don't give a damn about your little clan, but I know that I will never loose to someone like you." Summoning up his chakra Sasuke hit him in to the gut. "And I would never go as low as doing what you do." removing his hand Sasuke allowed the man to fall to the ground dieing. "Remember that no one will ever defeat a Uchiha." The man looked at him and smiled.

Coughing up blood he whispered, "Our master will have your head, remember that." He coughed up more blood and slowly died.

"AAAIIIEEE! Don't touch me!" Sasuke was gone in the blink of an eye at the sound of Sakura's scream.

Sasuke found Sakura underneath the first man trying to get away. Her hair was down by now from all the struggling, and her arms were pinned above her head. Her dress front sipper was completely open so that you could see her white lace bra and the beginning of her skirt. The man was pressing his hips down on her inner thighs and was licking his way down towards her chest.

"Get off her now!" Sasuke still had the monotone voice as he held a kunai right under the man's throat.

"You really think that a little knife is going to stop me?" the man asked not moving his head from Sakura's chest.

"You think it won't?" Sasuke was beyond pissed by now.

"All that I have to do is move one hand a bit and she dies." Sasuke took a quick glimpse to see that the man had a kunai at the side of Sakura's throat.

"You leave me no choice…" Sasuke stated as he moved the kunai away from the man's neck.

"That's a good boy. You go sit over there and watch as I finish up with the little girl right here."

"You never let me finish." Sasuke stood up from his position of kneeling down. He hovered over them; a desire for blood shed the only thing emanating from his eyes. "You leave me no choice but to kill you!"

Sasuke threw his kunai into the man's hand that was holding down Sakura's hand and the kunai. The man instantly let go of the kunai and at that moment Sasuke pushed him off Sakura and grabbed the kunai off the ground.

Just as he was about to slit the man's throat Sasuke whispered so that Sakura couldn't hear. "Now you will never touch her like that again!" Sasuke said it in monotone, but it was enough. With out another word Sasuke killed the man.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she laid there, her tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said as he got of the dead man and helped Sakura sit up. "Are you…?" Sasuke never finished his sentence as Sakura cried into his shirt.

She just clung to him crying but he didn't stop her. In fact he placed his arms around her and held her to him. Sasuke grabbed his discarded jacket and placed it around her.

"Shh… they won't do that again." Sakura just continued to cry into his shirt. Sasuke looked up at the sky looking at how big and vast it was. _'No one will ever touch you like that again Sakura. I promise you that I won't ever allow it!' _

Little did they know that they were being watched, "You will pay Uchiha…and your wench too."

A/N: that chapter was fun to write! If you haven't guessed by now but I like to listen to music while I write. Anyway, I haven't decided who the bad guy person should be so I am open to suggestions! Anyway I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes. English is my worst subject. Well please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you all so much! I am having so much fun with this story, but I still don't know who the bad guy should be. So suggestions are welcome! Anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter three

Sakura awoke the next morning in strange surroundings. She was in a room with a canopy bed with black see threw curtains hanging down. The walls were white with black wooden borders. There wasn't a whole lot of furniture but what was there was also black. The bedding was black with silver highlights and trim.

Sitting up she looked at her dress to see that it was zippered up again. Her hair was down and when she looked to the right she found her hair accessories on a little nightstand.

"I see your up." A voice said from the door. Sasuke walked in carrying a try with some food on it. He set it down on the night table and looked at her.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where am I?" Sakura questioned the young man.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look then answered, "You fell unconscious, so I brought you to my place because it was closer then yours. Besides I didn't want to break down you're door and I didn't know where you key was." _'Actually I just didn't want to let you out of my sight' _Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at her. "You really don't remember what happened last night?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke a little confused but then realization dawned on her. Her eyes went wide as she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "Thank you…"Sakura whispered looking down at her lap.

"You don't have to thank me, it was no big deal." Sasuke answered.

Sakura's head shot up to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke if you hadn't been there no telling what those men would have done to me! I mean they tried to…" Sakura never finished as tears started to flow down her face as she looked back down.

"Look. Those were no ordinary thugs ok. They had sort of special training…"

Sakura cut him off "but I still wouldn't heave been able to hold them off by myself. The worst part is that that would have been happened when I went home last night. So they would have…Hell I might not even be alive right now."

Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked at her realizing that she was right. If he hadn't walked home with her someone would have most likely found her body raped in some sort of ally or something. That thought alone left Sasuke pissed and frustrated to go out and kill those men all over again.

"Sakura look. Your ok and it's over. Aren't you the one who is always saying that we shouldn't be living in the past?" Sasuke lowered his arms.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway you should eat something. The sooner you eat the sooner you can leave, and the sooner I get my bed back." Sasuke said while walking out the door.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as he reached the door. Sasuke turned to look at her. "Thank you…for everything."

Sasuke just huffed and walked out the door. Once he was out he closed it; leaning against it he sighed. _'I'm sorry Sakura. I should have been able to stop them sooner. If I had been stronger none of this would of happened. You wouldn't be in this pain, and…arggg…I hate myself right now. Then to top that I had to be Mr. eat-and-get-out! Sakura, when things cool down I will ask you. I swear I will ask you to be mine! And when I do no one will do anything to you!' _By now Sasuke's face was filled with frustration and anger as he had his hands balled up into fists.

&&&&&&

About twenty minutes later Sakura came out of the room. Her hair was still down and she held her skirt and hair accessories in one hand so that you could see her legs threw the slits.

"I wanted to thank you again Sasuke. And to tell you that I'll be on my way home now, I think that I have already caused you enough trouble." Sakura started to walk towards the door when Sasuke said.

"You haven't…" Sakura turned to face him; her face held confusion and a little bit of aw in it. "Been that much trouble that is." Sasuke finished.

Sakura smiled and walked out the door. No more words were needed, and both knew that. Sasuke flopped down on the couch once the door was closed putting his hands over his face as he closed his eyes and sighed.

Out side the door Sakura leaned against the door and sighed as she slid down covering her eyes with her hands.

Sasuke was thinking _'Why can't I just tell her how I feel?' _

Sakura thought _'Why can't you realize that…'_

Both Sasuke and Sakura whispered to them selves aloud "That I love you."

&&&&&&

It was about noon by the time Sakura got home that day. When Mrs. Haruno saw her daughter she yelled. "Where have you been all night?" The 17-year-old just looked at her mother as she said.

"I'm sorry mom, I was out." Sakura answered as she did her signature hand behind the back of the head and nervous smile routine.

"I was really worried!" Mrs. Haruno embraced her daughter in a tight hug.

"Mom…I can't breathe…" Sakura barely got out. Her mom pulled away and looked at her. "Well your grounded! And I don't want to hear any complaints, so don't you dare try. The only things you are allowed to do are to go to your missions and that's it! Do I make myself clear young lady!" Knowing that it was no use to argue Sakura hung her head and nodded a yes. "Good! Now go to your room!"

Sakura walked up to her room and plopped onto her bed. '_Sasuke's bed was much softer.'_ Sakura thought as she lay there. She got up and decided to get dressed, after all there was a mission at about 1:21 that day. _'I wonder if Naruto has a hang over today? I mean he was pretty drunk.'_

&&&&&

Sure enough as good old team 7 was standing at the bridge waiting for their ever late sensei a certain blond hair boy was leaning over the railing moaning.

"Naruto would you cut it out! You don't know how disturbing that sounds from over here." Sakura told the boy.

"But my head hurts…oh shit! I think that I'm goanna puke!" Right after he said that the river got a little surprise.

"Please keep your mouth shut Naruto so that nothing else comes out." Sasuke said as he and Sakura sweat dropped at the sight of their companion.

"Good day to all!" Kakashi said as he walked up to the three.

"Don't be so happy and loud." Naruto had moved his position from leaning over the rail to bending down on his knees holding his stomach.

"Well it seems that one of us can't hold our alcohol." Kakashi said as he looked over the boy. "Well anyway we have a mission. It seams that a kind of street yakuza has shown up. They seem to fancy mugging and raping young girls, and we found two of the members dead last night; but they were just small fries. We think that the main man in charge is after one person, but we can't seem to figure it out. Anyway a couple of the other teams are given this mission to sharpen your senses. But this doesn't mean that you have to work with them, you can though. So I leave the first step to you to figure out amongst yourselves. I'm here if you need any help."

"In other words, you don't want to bother with the figuring out anything like this?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi who was leaning against a pole reading his naughty book.

"Correct." Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped as Naruto moaned

"Fine…" Sasuke huffed. "Are there any clues?"

"Not a whole lot. What we know I just told you, so good luck." Kakashi then disappeared.

"Well the best place to start would be where they found the bodies." Sasuke said walking off.

"Right." Sakura quickly answered as she followed him. "Hey Naruto are you coming?"

"Kill me! Kill me now!" He whined as he held his stomach.

"I take it that he's staying here." Sakura said as she followed Sasuke.

&&&&&&

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the street. The only other group there was Lee's.

"Sasuke this is…" Sakura stated when she realized where they were.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke walked up to were Neji was staring at a body.

"I wonder why these bodies are all mangled up." TenTen said allowed as she looked at the bodies. Sakura walked up next to Lee and gasped. This wasn't how they had left the bodies the night before. The bodies' limbs were all distorted and chopped up. There was blood everywhere, but it smelled worse then it looked. The only thing that really freaked Sakura out about the bodies was that the heads were missing. Sakura covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at them.

"Not a pleasant sight." Lee stated as he looked at the bodies with a little disgust, but mainly pity.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sakura asked as she regained her bearings.

"I think whoever it was has a score to settle with me." Sasuke said as he looked at a wall in front of them. On it is said:

_Uchiha must die for what he has done_...

_He will pay in many ways…_

"What did you do now Uchiha?" Lee asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Hmph… Not sure. I think that we have seen enough, come on Sakura." Sasuke said as he started to walk away. Sakura nodded and followed.

&&&&&&

Sasuke sat in his apartment contemplating what had happened that day. _'I will pay in many ways…what the hell dose that mean?'_ Sasuke sat back as he watched the sunset and listened to the sound of thunder form the window trying to figure it out.

&&&&&

"Your late!" Mrs. Haruno told Sakura as she entered the apartment.

"Sorry mom, it ran later then we thought it would." Sakura answered as she walked towards her room.

"Well…argg! Go to your room!" Mrs. Haruno told the girl.

"Already am mom." Sakura answered as she reached her room. Sakura closed the door and sighed.

"Why dose she always have to be like this?" Sakura crossed the room to her blinds; before closing them she looked out at the setting sun and storm clouds. Closing them she continued "I mean she treats me like a little child!" Thunder rumbled in the distance as Sakura removed her shoes. "Sakura don't do this…don't do that…" Sakura mimicked her mom as she undid the kunai pouch on her leg. "I am 17! I think I can make my own decisions!" Sakura now was undoing the binding on her leg, failing to notice the shadowy figure out side her window.

"I swear! She makes me sooo mad! Grrrrr!" Sakura removed her shorts and put them on the vanity with the kunai pouch and wrappings. By now the clouds were blocking the sunset making it become as dark as night. Lightning flashed out side showing a dark figure about to come in. "I don't care what she says anymore! Once I turn 18 I'm out of here!"

Sakura removed her had band just as the figure opened the window and walked towards her.

&&&&&&&

'_Pay in many ways…oh shit they wouldn't!'_ Sasuke jumped up from the couch and ran to the door.

&&&&&&

"Sakura, dinner is…" Sakura's mother never finished as she heard a scream from upstairs. "Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno yelled running up the stairs.

&&&&&&

Sasuke reached the Haruno house just in time to hear the sound he never wished to here again.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

That sound, he knew it all to well. It had been etched into his brain perpetually last night. It was Sakura's scream. Sasuke never ran as fast as he did that day, but he was to late. By the time he got into Sakura's house and to her room he saw her mother on the floor in tears, blood everywhere.

"What happened?" Sasuke commanded from her.

"Sh-she's gone…" Mrs. Haruno looked strait out the broken window at the now falling rain, her eyes not even blinking.

"What do you mean gone?" Sasuke was frantic.

"That man took her." Mrs. Haruno looked at Sasuke. Still not blinking she continued, "How could he take her so easy? She was a top kunoichi…how…why…?"

Sasuke took a quick look around then looked at her and said, "I don't know, but whose blood is this?"

"Theirs"

"Theirs?"

"Sakura's and his. She didn't give in without a fight, but it wasn't enough." Mrs. Haruno turned her head back to the window.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he too looked out the window. On the ground he noticed a piece of paper. Walking over to it he picked it up.

The girl is your punishment for now… We told you that you would pay… If you ever want her back come to us… You find out where at the place… The place you first crossed us…

_You will die…. Uchiha…._

Sasuke crumpled up the letter and began to walk away.

"W-where is my baby…" Mrs. Haruno asked still looking out side.

"I don't know, but I promise you that I will find her. She will come back, just wait."

&&&&&&&

Sasuke was walking out of the house when he ran into Hinata.

"Sasuke what's wrong?' Hinata asked. "Where is Sakura?"

"Hinata, Sakura has been kidnapped. You should go help her mom and get help."

Hinata's eyes widened and she dropped her umbrella. "A-and where are you going?" She asked Sasuke.

"To get her back." Sasuke just started to walk after he said that. Hinata nodded and ran into the house to help Mrs. Haruno.

'_I swear, it they do anything to her…' _Sasuke just continued to walk the rain still poring down. _' I will kill them all!'_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello! I just wanted to mention that I didn't get a whole lot of recommendations for any bad guys so I just wanted you to know that some of them are OC's, but they don't play that much of a big part. They're kind of like filler characters, anyway R&R! (And if I did choose a name that already happens to be in Naruto I apologize. Like I said, I'm not that far.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter four

Sakura awoke once again in a strange place. It looked like a dungeon the way that there was only one window above her. The walls were made out of stone and there was only one wooden door. Sakura got up and tried to walk towards it but froze when a sudden jolt of pain ran up her leg.

Sakura fell back down and looked at her leg. It was in some sort of contraption that wouldn't allow her to go anywhere with out pain. It looked like a regular chain with a cuff that held her ankle, but inside it had little spikes that would dig into her skin.

'_Great…how did I get myself into this one?' _Sakura thought as she sat there looking around. It was kind of cold so she rubbed her arms, which only aggravated her scratches. _'I swear…'_

Sakura looked down at her outfit condition, which was thankfully not that bad. She still had her red sleeveless dress that was only dirty from the ground. She still didn't have any shoes or pants for that matter. _'Perverted kidnappers! They had to come in while I was changing didn't they?'_

She turned her head up as the sound of an opening door. A tall shadowy figure came in; she was meeting a lot of those lately. He walked up to her and set a try of food down in front of her. Sakura stared at it then at him.

"It's not poison." The man said in a cool voice. He wore a pure black outfit and held the village hidden in the leaves headband. Sakura just continued to stare at him. "You really think that we would poison our hostage?"

"Why should I doubt it? You people already kidnapped me, and from the looks of it you're probably working with those men from the other night who attacked me. So your right, why shouldn't I trust you?" sarcasm dripped from Sakura's voice at the last part as she crossed her arms glaring at the man.

"We need you to get the bastard, so eat! If you died from starvation I would loose my neck too! And if my neck is on the line do you think that I would poison you!" the man was bending down over her, looking like he was going to hit her.

"Well to bad I'm not hungry!" Sakura yelled. She wasn't about to become a pushover for anyone.

"The master said to eat, so you will eat!" he kneeled down and grabbed a rice ball.

"You wouldn't dare…"Sakura challenged.

"You asked for it." Right as he said that he shoved the ball into her mouth. Sakura fought him trying to keep both him and the poor rice ball away.

"That is enough Kai." A voice said from the door. Kai backed away from Sakura reviling the ruminants of a squished rice ball all over her mouth and a little down her shirt. Sakura quickly wiped it from her face as the man spoke again.

"My apologies miss. Sometimes he gets a little to literal with what we say."

"hmph…" Sakura was tired and all she wanted was to get out of there. "So where the hell am I?"

"You are in our headquarters." The man said.

"Our?"

"Yes, the headquarters to the NSY." The man seamed to be pretty proud of this.

"What is the NSY?"

"It stands for the Ninja Secret Yakuza."

"That's a pretty lame name." Sakura felt like she was in the middle of a bad soap opera. This was perfect; she had been kidnapped by a ninja yakuza. Just how was she going to explain this when she got back?

"I know, but when it comes to names we are at what you call, in need of help. But that doesn't matter right now! What matters is that you shut up and do what we tell you. We can't really do anything without the permission of the leader, but he doesn't have a whole lot of patience. So I advise that you sit back and shut up! At least until that damn Uchiha comes!"

"Sasuke is coming here?" a little hope came back to Sakura as she looked at the man.

"I would think." The man walked over to her and grabbed her chin making her look at him strait in the eye. "And if you're a good girl you will get to see him…but if you aren't then you won't. Well in the same condition that you are in now." The man liked her on the cheek and walk away. "Now eat girl."

He walked out the door followed by a grumbling Kai. Sakura looked down at the plate of food and started to slowly eat while she silently cried.

&&&&&&&

Sasuke walked down the street to the place he had been the night before with Sakura. It had stopped raining now, but the clouds were still there threatening more rain so you couldn't truly tell how late it was. Sasuke reached the wall and didn't have to wait long as a man emerged from the shadows.

"You came…" was all he said. He wore pure black, including the mask. To Sasuke the man looked more like the stereotypical ninja that little kids would dress up as on Halloween. The thing about him that did catch Sasuke's eye was that the man had scratches all over from what looked like glass.

"You were the one that took her, weren't you?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he said this, while anger and hatred emanated from him.

"Good job." The man took a step forward and looked at one of his arms. "That bitch dug several shards of glass into my arms. Do you know much that hurts?"

"You deserved it." Sasuke still didn't move, he just kept his eyes on the man and his voice monotone. The man didn't say anything instead they just looked at each other. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"Were is she?" venom dripped from Sasuke's voice.

"Who, the bitch?" Sasuke just eyed him as the man laughed. "Don't worry she's safe… for now."

"I'm not going to say this again _where is she_?" there was no answer from the man so Sasuke continued. "If you don't tell me right now I _will_ kill you."

The man smirked as he stated, "If you kill me you will never find her." There was no warning as a kunai flew at the man. "What the hell!" He yelled as it hit him in the arm. Sasuke reviled his hand that held a couple more kunai.

"Now tell me or else." The man looked at Sasuke as he pulled out the kunai from his arm.

"I would tell you but I don't know." He grunted.

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke took a step towards the man.

"For this!" He yelled as a bomb suddenly went off underneath Sasuke. "Got him!" the man yelled, but as the dust cleared he saw a shadow coming towards him.

"You missed." Sasuke said as a kunai flew and hit the man in the chest. Sasuke reached the man and said. "Now I know you know where she is and if you don't tell I will make you wish that you were never born." Sasuke eyes were blood red and held the rage that he had been trying so hard to hold in.

"Sh-she" The man started.

"I missed all vital spots so talk!" Sasuke commanded.

"She is at the…." The man spit up some blood. "Where the forest meets the moon." He coughed up some more blood. "Where there is a thin line between survival and death. At the…." More blood came out. " NSY HQ…" He started a coughing fit. "I thought that you said that you missed all my vital spots!" he yelled as Sasuke started to walk away.

"You're right I didn't, but I did hit near enough…" was all Sasuke said, he didn't even brake stride or turn around.

The man was freaking out now. "B-but…"

Sasuke stopped and said, "I knew that you wouldn't tell me if you knew that you were dying and I knew that if you thought that you had a chance of survival that you would tell me. You see I knew that you knew that you would tell if you thought that I would help you, so tough luck." Sasuke continued to walk as the man stared in horror.

"You have about two or three minutes left." Sasuke said then stopped and turned to look at him. His eyes were still blood red and he looked as if he were about to go on a killing spree. To tell the truth the man had never been as afraid as he was then as Sasuke said "Besides did you think that I would leave you alive after what you did to Sakura?"

Sasuke continued to walk as the man trembled and coughed up more blood. Sasuke just left him thinking one thing _'Sakura hang on I'm coming for you.' _

&&&&&&

Sakura was fiddling with her hair, as her mind wheeled on what she should do. She looked down at the chain around her foot then at the window above her. _'If only I didn't have this thing on me then I could get up there. I mean there isn't anything covering the window!' _

Then it hit Sakura like a thunderbolt. She sighed and felt so stupid. She reached into her hair looking for some sort of hairpin that she used to keep her headband knot in place. _'Got it!' _She then took it and stared to try to unlock the thing. _'This is so stupid and obvious that it will probably work.' _Just then there was a little click as it unlocked. _'What did I say!' _

Sakura rubbed her ankle and stood up. She walked over to the other side of the room to get a running start. Just as she was about to go the door opened and in walked Kai.

"What are you-" Sakura started to run summoning all of her chakra to her feet. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Kai yelled but Sakura was already at the window. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him as she then went out the window.

"What is going on?" the man from before asked as he ran in.

Kai just pointed at the window in a dazed state. "S-she just ran up the wall and out the window sir."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!" The man yelled Kai nodded and said a quick yes as he ran out the door.

Sakura meanwhile had been lucky. The window happened to me right by the ground so she didn't have far to fall. She took a quick glance to see that she was in what looked like a clearing surrounded by forest. So she went what seem best, straight. About half way to the forest she heard some sort of sirens go off.

'_Crap!'_ She ran as fast as she could. She looked behind her to see that several masked men in black and red outfits were chasing her. Sakura quickly did a couple hand signs as one of the men grabbed her.

"Got you!" he yelled as they went to the ground, but halfway there her body changed into a log. "What?" the man was speechless. Then he looked forward to see the real Sakura still running.

Two men popped out in front of, then two more behind her. She screamed as they took her down. There she lay with her face on the ground as Kai and that man came to look at her. She had a man straddling her back holding her arms down and another man holding her legs down. The other two just stood back and watched.

"I thought that I told you to be good…" the man that she had seen before stated as he looked down on her.

"I couldn't stay locked up forever." Sakura stated as she spit out some dirt.

"Well now you must pay…" He nodded at one of the men that were standing there. The man walked around her towards her legs. "We must make sure that you don't do that again."

"What are you going to do?" Sakura was frantic as the man bent down and picked up her leg. "No don't! Stop please!" Sakura screamed as he twisted her ankle.

As the man got up and walked away the first man said. "Not to much, we don't want it broken."

"You bastard!" Sakura said as a tear flowed down her face.

"My name is Sachio," he told her then to the men he said, "Take her back to her cell and make sure that she stays there this time!" they nodded and picked her up. Sakura knew that it was no use to fight back, so she just let them take her. "That's a good girl," Sachio continued as he watched.

"Sir?" Kai asked.

"What is it?"

"Won't that Uchiha be mad when he comes for her?"

"That's the point." Sachio said as he started to walk back to the fortress.

A/N: I know that was my shortest chapter yet and I am sorry, but I hope that you liked it! I know that I am evil to Sakura, but it is just for the purpose of the story, she is one of my favorite characters; but if you couldn't tell Sasuke is my all time favorite Naruto character! So anyway I hope that you enjoyed! Please Review! I am open to suggestions, Oh and I made up Kai and Sachio; I didn't know what Naruto characters should play the part so I just made up my own.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i am so so so sorry for not updateing in forever! i normally don't take that long to update! i am so sorry, but i have been busy with god knows what. right now i have really gotten into cospaly costumes and am making Sakura's outfit from Tsubasa, but i did fix up the grammer in the other chapters. also i want to say thank you to the one person who gave me their ideas for the bad guy, but every way i thought about it it just didn't fit. But thatnk you to**_Ueki Kazumi._**Anyway R&R!****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter Five

"So why are we just standing here? The beautiful flower has disappeared and all any of you can say is oh no! Why don't we just do something? This is terrible!" Lee was freaking out as he yelled at everyone who was in front of him.

Gai put his hand on Lee's shoulder and said, "Be strong Lee! You mustn't loose yourself to the grief!" Gai had his right hand balled up by his face and the other rested on Lee's shoulder. Lee had both of his fists balled up by his face and looked determined, it was either that or constipated no one could really tell.

Everyone sweat dropped as they watched this. They were all at Sakura's house. This included Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Gai, and of course Lee.

Kakashi sighed and stated, "We would go look for her, but we have no idea where to start. Who ever it was that took her covered their tracks pretty well."

"By the way, where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "That jerk didn't even come to see if she was alright! I have no idea what Sakura sees in him!" Naruto huffed as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're wrong!" a voice said from the doorway. There stood Mrs. Haruno with Hinata helping her. "Sasuke got here right after it happened. He found something and left, saying that he would find her!" Mrs. Haruno broke into tears again. "_He_ is the only one of you doing a single damn thing!" she fell to the ground right after she yelled this, her tears flowing even more if possible.

"Well" Kakashi said standing up from his chair. "She has a point. Lee, Naruto, and Ino go search the village again see if anyone knows anything about Sakura or Sasuke. Gai and I will stay here to see if we can uncover anything else, or if they come back." Kakashi looked at Gai who nodded. With a puff of smoke the teens disappeared.

"Do you think that they will find anything or that we will?" Gai asked after they left. Hinata was escorting Sakura's mom into the other room again.

"No." Kakashi answered. "From what it looks like Sasuke took the only clue that we had." Kakashi started to walk to the door. "And knowing him he won't tell anyone or ask for help. I just hope that that won't be the cause of his death." Kakashi left the room leaving Gai with his thoughts.

Gai sat down at the kitchen table and said, "I hope that she is ok, for Lee's sake."

&&&&&&&

Sasuke was walking down a road out side of the hidden leaf village. He had finally found another NSY member and _kindly_ persuaded him to tell him where the base was. The persuading went pretty well, in fact it only took about an hour and only a dozen kunai knifes. Unfortunately the member of the NSY was kind of stiff now, but these things happen. (aka Sasuke killed him)

Sasuke was walking toward a mountain that was about 40 miles away from the village; he was only about ten miles down the road when he heard a voice calling out his name. Sasuke stopped when he saw Naruto running towards him at full speed. The young blond stopped only a few feet away from him and bent over to catch his breath.

"What do you want? I am kind of in a hurry." Sasuke asked the blond coldly.

Naruto stood fully up and looked at the young Uchiha. "Well I finally found you. What was up with the two dead men back there? And if you know where Sakura is tell me!" Sasuke just sighed and started to walk again. "Hey I am talking to you and I know that you know where Sakura is!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Look…" Sasuke said as he turned to face Naruto. "I do know where she is and I don't care that you are talking to me."

"Well can you at least tell me where she is?"

Sasuke turned around again and stared off into the distance. "No." was the only answer that Naruto got.

"Well why not?"

"If I tell anyone, if I bring anyone, if anyone but me goes after her they will kill her." Was Sasuke's reply.

"Who will?" Naruto stared at the man in front of him.

"If I told you that then she will die." Sasuke answered. Naruto was about to make another comment, but Sasuke cut him off. "I was strictly told this from one of the men that you guys found. They probably have their men all over this area and I don't want to risk anything happening to Sakura." Sasuke started to walk again as he walked he continued "Don't be an idiot and tell everyone Naruto. Just say that you couldn't find me or something."

"Right." Naruto was about to leave when Sasuke stopped and slightly turned his head to look at Naruto.

Naruto froze when he saw Sasuke's face. In it held so many emotions that he had never seen Sasuke show. He saw this especially when Sasuke said, "I will return with Sakura. Tell everyone not to worry, I will return with her."

The second I will return was more to himself, but it still shocked Naruto. As Sasuke walked off Naruto watched, the last emotion that Naruto had caught from Sasuke's face could only be described as love. Naruto just nodded and started to walk to the village as Sasuke just kept walking to wherever.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to the retreating Uchiha "hurry up! We're all getting tired of Lee complaining about how no one is doing anything to save her, or as he says 'the beautiful flower'. So hurry up. And if she is injured I think that he might kick your ass. Well if he don't then I will!"

All Naruto got in response was an hmph as Sasuke kept walking. Naruto sighed and then went back to the village.

&&&&&&&

"Sachio, you may step forward." A cold voice said from a chair in the back of a dark room. Sachio did as he was told and stepped forward. "You had something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes Sir." Sachio started, "We are tracking the Uchiha and he has killed another one of our men, he is on his way here for the girl too."

"Another one of our men? Hmmm, this won't go unpunished. For every man that he kills lock the girl up with _him_ for five minutes." The cold voice said. He was hidden by darkness so that you could only see his shoulders and down.

"Are you sure that she deserves that Sir?" Sachio was shocked. "Surly she has tried to escape and the Uchiha has done…"

"She is Sasuke's woman is she not?" The voice interrupted.

"That is what we believe Sir." Sachio said as he hung his head.

"Then she will be punished in Sasuke's place. The worse we hurt her the worse we hurt him." The voice reasoned.

"Yes Sir. So five minutes." Sachio turned around and started to walk out the door.

"Oh and Sachio..." the voice said again. Sachio turned around to face his master. "Send a man to tell Sasuke about this."

Sachio just nodded as he said "Yes master Itachi" Sachio then turned and walked out the door.

"Just wait little brother." Itachi said after Sachio had left. "I will make you suffer, in any way that I can." Just as he said that there was a scream that echoed throughout the castle. "Like I said Sasuke you will suffer."

&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke had been walking all day and was now about 3 miles from the mountain. _'Ok that guy said that she is on this mountain, in a castle on the top. Why dose it have to be there? No it couldn't be out in the open with a nice entrance or anything like that. The castle has to be 40 miles away and at the top of a mountain! Can't these people think of anything not so lame? Well at least that looks like a path right up there and another person is in the way…arggg! I swear!' _Sasuke continued to think like this as he walked up to the man.

He stopped and stared at him while in his usual monotone voice asked, "What do you want?"

"Not much." The man said.

"Then get out of my way I don't have time for this." Sasuke started to pass him when the man held up an arm blocking Sasuke's path.

"I came to inform you on something, a word of advice if you will." The man said.

"I am sure that nothing you have to say will interest me." Sasuke said as he glared, he was getting very good at that.

"Ok" the man said as he lowered his arm. Sasuke started to walk forward when he heard the man say "If you don't want to hear about that bitch then I could keep it to myself." The man started to walk when he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Who are you talking about?" Sasuke's voice dripped with venom as he said this.

The man lifted Sasuke's hand from his shoulder as he said, "Why that pink haired girl in the castle." He noticed Sasuke's face scrunch in anger at this. "Well she is alive, for the time." He stopped talking when he felt a kunai at his throat. "I wouldn't kill me if I were you." The man said.

"Why not?" Sasuke said as he glared even harder if that were possible.

"Every time you kill one of us she pays." The man smirked as Sasuke's eyes quickly widened then narrowed again.

"You bastard!" Sasuke whispered.

"My name is Kai thank you." He said as Sasuke removed the Kunai. "You might want to worry about her eating habits though."

"Why"

"It seems that she doesn't like to eat." He started to rub his hand, as he did so Sasuke noticed that there were teeth marks.

"She doesn't like to be fed by other people." Sasuke smirked.

"I noticed." Kai looked at his hand then smirked "We did get more on her chest then anywhere though. And I am sure that _he _doesn't mind."

"_He?_" Sasuke asked his smirk had disappeared by now.

"Yes he. The one who happens to act more like a monster then anything. A sex craved one at that. To tell the truth most girls don't even make two minutes with him for that, and you've unknowingly given that bitch five minutes with him. Shame shame on you." Kai said as he turned to face Sasuke to see that he was gone. "Bet he left after that first thing I said." Kai smiled as he looked down at his hand. "I'm not gonna miss that girl though.'

&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was running as fast as he could. He had already passed several guards without them even knowing that he was there. Sasuke didn't have any trouble getting into the building, which kind of worried him but he just kept on running.

He stopped when he heard yelling from a source that he knew all to well. Slowing his run down to a walk Sasuke listened to what was being said.

"Let me go you jerks!… I swear if you don't I'll kick you asses!" As he heard this Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, at lest she was all right for now.

"If you don't shut up I swear I'll" he heard an unfamiliar voice threaten.

"You'll do what? You're all talk Sachio you can't do anything! You can't even capture a run away girl! I mean you had to have four ninja to recapture me! You are so full of it!" Sasuke was still smirking as he quietly walked toward the yelling.

"Do you want to go back in there?" Sachio yelled back.

"No you idiot! I want you to let me go and never touch me again!" Sakura yelled.

"Well that is half going to happen!" after he said that there was a scream and a thump in a room. "And stay in there this time!" Sachio yelled. There was some cursing fallowed by the slamming of a door.

Sasuke stayed in the shadow of the hall, as Sachio passed telling his men, "Now don't let her escape If you do it's my neck and if my neck is on the line then so is yours!"

"Don't worry sir two of our men are taking care of it as we speak."

"Don't kill her! Remember we need her alive for later!"

"Yes sir." They continued to walk away as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them.

'_Bastards' _Sasuke thought as he stealth-fully walked towards a room with a wooden door. There were two guards at the entrance, and yelling from within. Before Sasuke could react there was a knock on the door and it opened for another two guards, one had several slap marks while the other had what looked like scratches.

"God I can't wait until she's gone!" the first one said while the second just nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me! We haven't had to deal with anyone this feisty in, how long is it now? Aw well that don't matter, as long as we get rid of her."

"It's a shame really, she has such a nice body." They continued to talk like that as they walked never noticing Sasuke in the shadows.

The two guarding the door we just talking about sushi or something, either way it was sort of pathetic. Sasuke quickly knocked them out without them even noticing him. Sasuke grabbed the keys and fumbled with them. _'argg! Why can't they have one or two keys? No they have to have one or two hundred!' _frustrated Sasuke flung them down and broke the lock off the door.

The door flew wide open reviling the whole reason of Sasuke's existence, and the state she was in nearly killed him. There she was with her arms tied above her head by iron chains. Her outfit looked like it had single handedly versed a whole army. It was ripped everywhere and the zipper was down to just below her bellybutton to revile a ripped up mesh top and black bra. She didn't seem to have a whole lot of scratches or anything like that, but with one glance he could tell that her left ankle was sprained while the other was chained.

She was kneeling on the cold stone floor looking quite cold. When she heard the door open she looked up and started "I thought that I told y-" Sakura didn't finish when she saw that it was Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a voice just above a whisper. Her face was stained with dirt and lines from pervious tears.

Sakura never got anything else out of her mouth, as the next thing that she knew was that she was in someone's arms and her hands had been cut down. "Sasuke…is that really you?" Sakura asked her voice filled with hope.

Sasuke pressed her to him closer and whispered in her ear, "Oh god Sakura, I am so sorry! This is all my fault, I am so sorry!" As he did so realized how cold her body really was.

"Sasuke this isn't your fault. It is the stupid jerks that kidnapped me!" tears were now poring out of her eyes as he held her. "It…it…"Sakura broke down and sobbed as she dug her face into Sasuke's shirt and held on to him like life it self depended on it.

After a minute or so Sasuke said. "Here lets get these chains off of you." He gently pushed Sakura away from him as took her hands which still had the cuff part of the chains on them. Sasuke easily broke them and said, "Now give me your ankle." Sakura did as she was told and he broke the chain on that too. Sasuke then stood up and offered her his hand. "Can you walk?"

Sakura nodded yes numbly as she took his hand. The moment she stood up and put weight on her left ankle her face scrunched in pain and she fell into Sasuke's arms.

"Here" Sasuke picked her up bridle style. "Now just hang on, ok?"

Sakura nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sasuke?" Sasuke was worried now; he had never seen Sakura so quiet or anything like this.

"Yeah." He was looking around the room to see if there was anything that they could use to escape.

"Wh-why are you doing this for me?" Sasuke stopped looking around to look at her in the eyes, those beautiful green-blue eyes.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." Sasuke looked up at the window, seeming to judge its size.

"You promise?"

"Have I ever broken a promise or lied to you?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Now hold on, were gonna go threw the window."

Sasuke backed up to the door when Sakura called his name again, "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Thank you." Sasuke looked down at her to see her dig her face into his chest and gave her a true smile saying a couple words.

"You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thank you everyone! Like said before I am having a lot of fun with this story. I am sorry that it takes me so long to update, but I have a lot to do nowadays…. anyway I am sorry. Well R&R!

**Warning Please Read! This chapter contains mild lime/ lemon, if you don't like that sorry. Blame my henti mind; it's just how I am. I do know that there are worse out there but henti is still henti. (Personally I don't see anything too bad about henti, to bad that I know way to many people who would disagree with me) **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter six

Sasuke ran up the wall and gracefully landed in the window frame, Sakura still in his arms. He didn't even make it all the way outside when two ninjas appeared out of now where and grabbed him. Sasuke couldn't really do anything with Sakura still in his arms, and he wasn't about to put her down.

"Damn, surprise attack!" Sasuke grunted as he kicked at them. They easily dodged and made him loose his balance. Sakura screamed as they fell threw the window and down to the stone floor of the inner room. Sasuke shielded Sakura with his body as they crashed to the floor.

Sakura was the first to open her eyes and looked up to Sasuke's face to see it scrunched up in pain. "Sasuke! Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Argg…. Yeah." Sasuke said as he sat up. As he did a bunch of men ran into the room and pushed him back down while grabbing Sakura at the same time. Sasuke didn't have time to react as they did this and the only thing that he could even think of saying was calling out, "Sakura!"

"Sasuke!" she yelled back. A man held her just like that one man had the night that she was almost rapped.

Sasuke tried to get up, but found it difficult with a man straddling him and three men holding his arms and legs down. " Damn it! Get off of me!"

"I'm afraid that they won't dear Uchiha." Sachio said as he walked into the room. "We commend your efforts, but here is where we stop you." Sachio nodded and the next thing that Sasuke knew was that he was plastered against the wall.

"Sasuke!" he heard Sakura yell as he felt chains around his wrists and ankles.

"Make sure that he doesn't escape!" it was then that Sasuke felt a chain wrapped around his waist and chest. "The girl too!" Sachio yelled as they pushed Sakura to the wall and did the same to her. "This is precious isn't it? Together forever, or at least until you die!" Sachio walked up to them and bent down to their level. "Now be good and we might make it fast for you girl." Sachio then placed his hand under Sakura's chin and as he talked brought it down to her chest. "Then again we could have a little fun…" as he said this he gave one of her breasts a squeeze. The response that he got was Sakura spitting on him and Sasuke straining against the chains to kill him. Sachio removed his hand and whipped of the spit from his face. "Then again…" Sachio slapped her across the face.

Sakura didn't make a sound as he did but Sasuke yelled, "You bastard!" He was still straining against the chains, but to no prevail.

"As for you." Sachio just looked at Sasuke as he talked. "I am sure that the master will kill you nice and slowly no matter what you do." Sachio got up and walked away. Whatever guards were left fallowed him out as he closed the door. There he left the Sasuke and Sakura chained with their backs to the wall able to move their arms a little and their heads as they were kneeling on the ground.

"I am so sorry Sasuke." Sasuke looked over to see Sakura. She had her head bent down and was just staring at the ground.

"For what?"

"If I was stronger then I wouldn't have been kidnapped and we wouldn't be here." Sasuke could have sworn that he saw a tear fall to the ground.

"It isn't your fault that we are here. It's mine."

Sakura looked up at him in disbelief. "Why would you think that?"

Sasuke just looked strait ahead as he continued. "They wanted to get to me."

"So they kidnapped me?"

"Yes."

"Why would they do anything like that? I mean I am only a teammate to you, aren't I?" Sasuke didn't answer but just looked ahead. "Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke what am I to you?" Sasuke looked down at Sakura to see her pained face. "You already know how much I love you, but I need to know what I am to you."

"Sakura, words can't describe what you are to me." Sakura just looked at him. "Sakura I-I…"

"You what Sasuke." By now Sasuke and Sakura were looking into each other's eyes.

"Sakura…" They were straining against the chains as there faces got closer and closer together. "I-I love you, as more then just a teammate."

"I love you to." Sakura and Sasuke's faces touched in their first kiss. It started out gentle but soon became passionate. After a short time Sasuke licked her lip bottom begging for entrance, which she eagerly gave him. And there they sat with their tongues entwined as they strained against the chains that separated them.

Sakura finally ran out of air as she separated from him, gently sliding her bottom lip out from between his teeth. Both of them were breathing heavily just staring into each other's eyes. "Sasuke…why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Then everyone would have known for a fact that you are truly my one and only weakness."

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed as they kissed again.

&&&&&&

Itachi stood at the entrance of a circular room that was filled with pillows, silks, and anything else that would make this room look like something from Arabian nights. All the soft pillow things in the room were black and torn, but nonetheless it was still a comfy room.

"You want to finish what you started don't you?" Itachi said to really no one.

"Haha..." was that was an answer. Itachi smiled at this.

"Soon. Later you will finish what you started, and to top that off you get to have a little friend. You would like to show that friend how you play with girls won't you?"

The only audible noise came from the back of the room as the moonlight from a barded window above reflected teeth and glowing psycho eyes. The eyes were filled with what only could be described as a craving blood and lust.

&&&&&&&&

Sasuke looked up above him, trying to see outside the window. But all that he saw was moonlight poring threw it. Sasuke then turned to look at the angel next to him. She was asleep with her head leaning towards Sasuke.

'_Sakura, what am I going to do with you?' _Sasuke was just watching her, a content smile across his face. It vanished when her peaceful sleeping face became lined with fear and disgust. _'What the hell is she dreaming about?' _Sasuke wondered as he watched. It was when she started to whisper the words no, and get away that he decided that this was enough of that dream.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura wake up!" Sasuke commanded.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she quickly regained her bearings. "It was just a dream…"Sakura whispered as she looked down.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

Looking up at him Sakura smiled. "Of coarse I'm ok. Why wouldn't you think that I wasn't?"

"You were talking in your sleep. You kept saying no and telling someone to get away."

"Oh…." Sakura looked down at the ground again.

"What the hell do you mean _oh_? Was it about that night at the street?"

"No no! Not that, it was just a dream." Sakura quickly lied as she looked up to face him.

"You know that you can't lie to me Sakura. Now tell me what happened to you!" Sasuke was staring at her, his eyes piercing into her soul.

"Ok…this is what happened…"

_Flashback_

_Sakura was pushed into a room. Her outfit was still in one piece at this time. _

"_You jerks! You should be nicer to people." Sakura yelled to them. The heavy wooden door to the room was then locked and she heard a voice emanating from somewhere that she was stuck in this room for five minutes. It was then that she noticed that the room was covered in black blankets and cushions. _

"_What the hell…" was all that Sakura got out as out of no where this man came and pounced at her. Well she thought that it was a man, or was it an ape? He was big and bulky like one of those men that were at the gym to long. He was a mess and she swore had one of the creepiest smiles that she had ever seen. (Think of how that one dude looks on the cover of the first Naruto movie or the poison dude from InuYasha in the band of seven episodes only taller, maybe an ape creature thing. Anything like that) _

_But that wasn't the important part to her right now. The only thing going threw her mind was stay away get out of here. And that was exactly what she planned to do. In the process of her trying to get away from this animal like man her dress was torn and ripped off of her as he tried to grape her. Of course it wasn't hard to realize what he wanted and she did everything in her power to keep him from getting it. _

_When the five minutes were over and the door was opened Sakura practically crawled out. "Good job, no one has ever evaded him for that long before." Sachio told her._

"_Well you haven't had anyone like me here before either." Sakura answered as a couple men grabbed her and started to pull her away._

"_Well back to your cell with you, and you know that you scream a lot." Sachio told her. _

"_Well let's see how much you scream when you're getting chased by a guy who wants only wants to screw you!" Sakura yelled back._

_End flashback_

"And that's when you came…" Sakura finished. Sasuke just stared at her with a cross between horror, guilt, sadness, anger, and revenge.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke was looking down at her as he said this then turned his head away to look at the ground as he repeated, "I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It was one of those things that just happen. I mean the men who kidnapped me are perverts, that's all." Sakura was trying to make him feel better, but it obviously wasn't working.

"Sakura they did that to you because of me. Every time that I kill another one of their members they will do something like that to you." Sasuke looked either pissed or depressed, Sakura didn't know which.

"Sasuke, I'm not worried anymore. I mean you're here now and you won't allow anything like that to happen to me again! You won't right?" Sakura was smiling up at him with that beautiful smile of hers.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled a true genuine smile, the type that no one ever saw from him as he said, "Right."

"All right you too." Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at the owner of the voice that suddenly came out of nowhere. There at the door was Sachio looking how he always looked, pissed. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Sasuke asked as several men came into the room and grabbed him and Sakura.

"You will find out soon enough." Sachio answered Sasuke, then to the men he said, "Remember don't let the boy get out of those chains!" Sasuke was pulled and dragged out of the room while Sakura was released except for her hands.

By the time that they were dragged to the hall and into another room all of the guards a couple of bruises and scratches, if not a broken bone or two. Sasuke had even knocked a couple out. The only chains that they had removed on him were the ones on his ankles so that he could walk, they soon regretted that though. Sasuke hadn't just fought the guards that were restraining him, but got a couple good kicks on the ones holding Sakura, while she keened, elbowed, kicked, clawed and even bit the guards.

When they got to another room the hooked Sasuke to the wall by the chains on his hands while they just threw Sakura to the soft floor. With out another word they walked out the door and locked it.

"What they hell was with that?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular. When he looked down to see if Sakura was ok his heart skipped a beat. There she was lying on the ground looking to the other side of the room, Sasuke had never seen so much fear in her face as he saw right then. "Sakura?"

"Aw shit…we have to get out of here." Sakura said, as she never moved her gaze. Sasuke looked up to see what she was looking at and saw a pair of lustful yellowish eyes staring at her.

Sakura slowly got up from the soft pillow filled floor as the man walked up toward them. "Sasuke…that's him…" Sasuke looked from Sakura to the man, he wasn't sure that it was a man. It looked more like a monster or ape then anything.

"Sakura, try to free my hands." Sakura slowly moved towards Sasuke when she reached him and went to undo his hands the thing seemed to loose it and ran towards them. Sakura screamed as he hit them. There she was pinned in-between Sasuke and the man, her facing Sasuke while the man was pushing his groin into her back as hard as he could.

"Sasuke!" she screamed fumbling with the chains trying to undo them. Sasuke decided to take matters into his own hands. Moving his legs apart he lifted one around Sakura and kicked the man away. As he did Sasuke couldn't help but notice where he and Sakura were touching.

The man went flying to the other side of the room, slamming into the wall. He fell down and got back up laughing. Sasuke's eyes went wide at this, as did Sakura's. "Hurry Sakura!" Sakura looked up at the chains again.

"I can't get them!" Tears were about to come out of her eyes as she was fumbling.

"You got to Sakura! Unless you want him to rape you, you have to!" Sasuke said as she was tripping over her own fingers. "Shit, he's coming back!"

"Got one!" Sakura yelled, just as the thing plowed into her again. "AAAEEEIII" was the only thing that she said as she got the wind knocked out of her from the force.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as she slowly fell to the ground. Sasuke used his now free hand to hold her to him as the thing took a step back, smiling at Sasuke.

"Crap…" Sakura whispered as she leaned into Sasuke, her face at his lower stomach while her arms just dangled at her sides. The thing then ran to them again, but Sasuke quickly but gently threw Sakura to the ground as the thing reached him. Sasuke punched it and the thing took a couple steps back.

The man-creature-thing looked shocked and stunned as he looked at Sasuke in disbelief and howled some inhuman sound. Raising an arm he brought it down on Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have time to block as the arm came down tearing threw his shirt and leaving scratches all across his chest and stomach.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from the ground. The thing then turned its attention on her. "Crap…." Sakura said.

"Sakura run damn it run!" Sakura did as she was told and got up to run, but found it really hard with her ankle. Though she surprisingly was able to get a couple yards away.

While she was running Sasuke was fighting with the chain that was holding his other hand. "Shit…" he kept whispering as it wouldn't come undone. "Damn piece of crap…"

"Sasuke!" he heard Sakura scream. He quickly turned his head to see the thing on top of Sakura. One of his hands easily held both of her arms above her head, while the other roamed her body. Right now it was squeezing her breasts, his thumb flicking over where her nipple would be while he had a psycho smile on his face. He was straddling her while grinding into her lower area. "SASUKE!" Sakura screamed again as she closed her eyes tightly willing the whole world to go away.

Sasuke looked up at the chain holding his hand then at Sakura. The thing seemed to be rubbing its face while tearing at what ever was restraining him from her breasts, while it's hand moved to stroking her lower region and his hips moved to grinding what ever they could reach. Sasuke felt all the blood rush to his head as he filled with rage and blood lust. Summoning his chakra to the hand in the chain it quickly broke at the power. The only thing keeping him tied down were the chains on his chest, which he broke with his hand still glowing with the chakra.

By now Sakura's red dress zipper was open all the way reveling a destroyed mesh top. Her black bra was ripped up and showing her well rounded breasts red from all the attention that they had received. The thing then had his hand in her panties stroking her and looked about to rip the thin material off. Sasuke took a moment as the scene sunk into his brain. Sakura, _his_ Sakura was about to be raped right in front of his eyes. The only thing that Sasuke could think was _'Kill. Kill the bastard that is taking her. KILL HIM!' _

If it was possible Sasuke looked even more bloodthirsty as he ran up to them. The thing was just about to rip off the last thing keeping him from his goal with his tongue licking her stomach as Sasuke hit him with the chakra. The things eyes bulged as the pain hit him. He coughed up some blood that landed on Sakura, but she didn't seem to notice. She was to busy staring at Sasuke, whose eyes were the color of the blood that was on her and looked on the verge of a killing spree.

Sasuke picked the man up and threw him over to the other side of the room. He hit at full speed, creating a crater in the wall. He landed onto the soft pillowy ground, coughing up more blood as he slowly died.

As he hit the wall Sasuke yelled at him, "Don't you dare touch her!" Sasuke looked back down at Sakura who was still lying on the ground just staring at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke bent down over her, the look in his eyes softening to one of worry and love.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed still not moving. Sasuke looked up at the wall and pulled a certain blanket thing off of it, ripping most of it as he did. He then returned his gaze to her and using the blanket wiped off the blood from her well toned stomach.

"Sakura are you ok?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Oh Sasuke!" she yelled as she sat up and grabbed what was left of his shirt. "Sasuke…." She just cried into his chest. Sasuke didn't waste any time responding as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her as close as he could to him.

"Oh god Sakura, I am so sorry that I took so long." Sakura looked up at Sasuke he eyes still full of tears. "I am so sorry." His face was getting closer and closer to hers.

"Sasuke…" was all that she could manage to whisper out as his mouth crashed onto hers. She wasted no time in responding as she sunk into him. Both agreed that this time was better as Sasuke just held Sakura to him as tight as possible, while their tongues once again battled for dominance.

"Well well little brother. It seems that you are better then I took you for." Sasuke broke away from Sakura to look out the now open door to see Itachi standing there. Behind him stood Sachio both just watching the younger Uchiha and the Haruno girl sitting there; Sakura covering her chest from Itachi and Sasuke covering her with his body while glaring at Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello Hello! This story is so much fun! I just keep on coming up with ideas for it! Though I bet my FMA reviewers hate me for that. Oops….anyway I am not quite sure how long I am going to make this story, ideas are welcome! It seems that it is going to be about two parts. And I think that this is the end or at lest close to the end of part one. My ideas aren't that stable so I don't know…. but I will give this story a ending! It may take me awhile but I will! Anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter seven

Sasuke and Itachi just glared at each other, no one daring to move. The tension became so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and said, "What the hell do you want and what are you doing here Itachi?" It came out more of a demand then a question, but Itachi didn't seem to mind.

"What do you think I am doing here Sasuke? I am in charge of this little group, I thought that would be obvious." Itachi seemed a little proud of himself as he boasted.

"I thought that you were working with Orochimaru." Sasuke stated.

"I was and I still am." Itachi took a step toward Sasuke and Sakura and continued talking. "I am just taking a little vacation. Thought that I might make a new little group, just to have a little fun."

Itachi was smiling at them like he had just won a prize at a carnival. "You created a Yakuza just to entertain your self!" Itachi looked at Sakura the smile fading from his face as she continued her little rant. "You kill innocent people for entertainment! You get people to follow you like sheep and then you have them killed! You're despicable." Sakura said as she looked at him in disbelief.

"So the little girl speaks I see." Itachi eyed Sakura with a glare in his eyes that Sasuke couldn't put his finger on. "Sasuke, you might want to keep your little girl quiet though. You never know what could happen if she says something that no one wants to hear."

Sasuke's grip tightened on her as she quickly closed her mouth. " If you even touch her I _will_ kill you." Sasuke said, his eyes filled with blood lust.

"I thought that you wanted to kill me already?" Itachi stated, his voice filled with mockery.

"You will just assure your death." Sasuke glared at him, his grip never loosening from Sakura.

"You really think that you can kill me?" He smiled down at his little brother as he continued. "Well, shall we test that theory?"

The next thing that anyone knew was Itachi was behind Sasuke and Sakura. Itachi whipped out a kunai and held it at Sasuke's throat while he grabbed Sakura. Neither of them had any time to respond as he did this; they just sat there doing nothing.

"Well, I guess that you really aren't all that they say you are little brother." Itachi taunted.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sasuke said. Before Itachi could respond Sasuke leaned back into him while pulling Itachi's arm forward. This made Itachi fall forward as Sasuke's foot kicked nailing Itachi in the head. Itachi fell taking Sakura down with him, but before they hit the ground Sasuke had pulled Sakura out of Itachi's grasp. Carrying her bridle style Sasuke jumped into the air and landed across the room.

Itachi stood and looked at them rubbing his head. The whole thing had taken about five seconds from when Itachi appeared behind Sasuke, and most of that time was just them talking.

Putting his hand down Itachi looked at his brother and the girl in his arms. "Well, you are better Sasuke" He stated.

"What did you expect?" Sasuke had a cocky smirk on his face as he looked at Itachi.

"Not that, but I do have to admit something about the little girl you have in your arms there." Now it was Itachi who was smirking.

"What the hell do _you_ have to say about her?" The smirk had disappeared from Sasuke's face and was replaced with anger.

Itachi stood there smirking and staring at Sakura. "She certainly isn't a child. In fact I think that I could have some fun with her."

Sakura took a quick intake of breath as she pressed herself closer to Sasuke. "You bastard." was all that Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on her. Sasuke's eyes were filling with rage and blood lust at just the one comment and this didn't go unnoticed by Itachi.

"What? Oh I see you really are in love with the girl." Sasuke just glared at him, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Itachi. "I can see that just a little comment like that gets you upset. Well, then, what if I say some other things?"

"Like what?" Sasuke growled out.

"Like what I would like to do with her." Sasuke once again gave no response so Itachi continued. "You know I think that she would be a very obedient girl. Well, if she wasn't I would have to _convince_ her." Sakura's eyes were full of fear as she looked at Itachi while Sasuke looked on the verge of a killing spree. "Shall I show you?" Without further adu Itachi ran towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke barley managed to dodge as Itachi threw a Kunai at him. "Why don't you just put the girl down? You know that you could fight better without her in your arms." Itachi taunted. Sasuke just gave Itachi a cold glare. "I take that as no."

"Sakura hang on tight," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Ok," Sakura answered. She placed both arms around his neck and held on like there was no tomorrow. This allowed Sasuke to place his hands together and perform a couple of hand signs. After so Sasuke faced Itachi and blew. Fire quickly spread throughout the entire room, leaving Itachi no way to block. Without wasting any time, Sasuke managed to get to the door entrance.

He heard and felt Sakura coughing from inhaling the smoke. He would have, but he had grown used to it, and this amount didn't affect him as much. When he got out of the doorway, he saw Sachio backing up from him as smoke started to fill the hallway. Sasuke knew that he didn't have much time to get out of the castle before the whole thing went up in flames.

"You going to try to stop me?" Sasuke asked Sachio. The man just stared at him and shook his head no as he took off running.

Sasuke's attention then quickly went to finding a way out. He went the way that he had come in, watching as men yelled and ran around. The one thing that made him worry was when one man yelled, "Run! The fire is getting to the armory room!"

"Shit!" was all that Sasuke got out as he ran faster then he was before, Sakura still in his arms. But even at Ninja speed it wasn't helping much.

"Sasuke!" He heard Sakura yell.

"What is it?" Sasuke just looked ahead of him as he answered, never slowing his pace.

"I think that the fire reached the armory!" Sakura yelled, as a roar of fire could be head in a hall behind them.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled again as they saw the entrance up ahead.

"Sasuke!"

"What!"

"You might want to know that there is a giant ball of fire coming at us!"

Sasuke took a second to look behind him to see a wall of fire on it's way towards him.

"SHIT!" Sasuke yelled as he reached the entrance.

&&&&&&&

"Where the hell do you think that they are! I mean it has been two days since Sakura was kidnapped!" Lee yelled as he once again paced in Sakura's living room.

"Well Sasuke did say that he was going to go get her and not to worry so I think that we should all relax. I mean Sasuke has never let us down before. After all, he is the best! I mean if anyone can save Sakura its him! He can do anything!"

"Put a sock in it, Ino!" Naruto yelled at the blonde. Naruto, Lee, Ino, Kakashi, Hinata, and Gai were all at Sakura's house once again. Mrs. Haruno had was upstairs taking a nap, after all she hadn't slept since Sakura was kidnapped.

"Quiet please, you'll wake up Mrs. Haruno." Hinata said in her meek voice.

"It is just that I would like to know where she is!" Lee stated as he plopped down on the couch.

Just then there was a loud explosion in the distance. Every one looked out the floor to ceiling window to see what looked like a mushroom cloud. "I didn't do it!" Naruto yelled.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say over there." Kakashi said as he put his book away. "Hinata, take care of Mrs. Haruno. We will go see whats up over there."

"Right!" Hinata answered as they all walked to the door. Just as Naruto was about to leave Hinata said. "Na-Naruto." Everyone else continued to walk away but Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Just…. be careful." Hinata said while looking down at her feet, her face would have matched Sakura's hair.

Naruto gave his cheesy smile and nodded at her. Without another word her ran out the door.

"Please, be careful." Hinata said to herself as he left.

&&&&&&&

Everyone arrived to see pieces of burning building and bodies everywhere.

"What a mess," Ino said looking around.

"Yeah, no one could have survived this." Gai said looking around.

"Gai-Sensei don't say that! Sakura had to have survived!" Lee exclaimed.

"And Sasuke had to survive! There is no way that he would have died!" Ino yelled as they all walked threw the wreckage.

"Don't hold your breath," Kakashi stated, as he looked around, sadness evident in his visible eye.

"They had to survive," Naruto said as he looked around. "Hey over there!" Naruto pointed to a pile of wood that moved.

"What is that?" Ino asked, no one taking his or her eyes off if it.

The wood all fell away as a certain raven-haired boy stood up. The entire back of his shirt was ripped burned, while his front was just ripped. His shorts were singed and his wrist and ankle wraps were all ripped and singed. He was dirty and scratched up, his eyes a deep crimson with little wheels in them.

He tightly held a limp girl to him. He pink hair full of dirt and soot hung around her face; her outfit barely covering her body. The entire front of her outfit was open reveiling the remnants of a black mesh top and bra. You could easily see her white cotton panties with a couple rips and several bite and scratch marks on her body. Her ankle was swollen a light black and blue. She was unconscious her head resting on the man's chest.

Sasuke just walked towards them. His eyes never changing as he held Sakura close to him. No one took their eyes off him as he walked they just stared in complete shock.

Ino was the first to speak and even then it was barely audible. "Sasuke…" was all that she said.

As Sasuke walked past Kakashi he spoke for the first time. His voice made even Kakashi shudder by its coldness. "See if you can find Uchiha Itachi's body. It _should_ be there." Not even waiting for a response Sasuke continued on.

"Uchiha Itachi's body, but isn't that?" Gai asked.

"Yes, his brother. So that explains this whole thing." Kakashi gave a little sigh of relief and continued, "Well, we should inform the Hokage about this and get some more people to check this out." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Naruto, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Naruto ran up to them and asked Sasuke if he needed any help. The only response that he got was a death glare and a face full of dirt as he collided with the earth.

"I told you so." Kakashi stated as he looked down at the blonde boy. Sasuke just continued to walk into the distance.

"Kakashi you really should keep a better eye on your students." Gai stated as Sasuke faded into the distance.

"Why? They seem to be doing pretty well as it is." Kakashi stated.

"Well we should get back to the village." Lee said his eyes never leaving the path Sasuke took. Everyone nodded and started to walk home.

&&&&&&

Sakura awoke in a bright-lit room. It was completely white with a window that poured in daylight. _'How long have I been asleep? arrg…my whole body hurts.'_ She wondered lazily as she sat up.

"Your awake I see." Sakura looked over to right to see Sasuke leaning against a wall. His eyes back to normal and he didn't bother changing his outfit.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as he walked toward her. "How long have I been asleep?"

Sasuke sat on the side of the bed. "Not long." He answered. "Only a couple hours. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. I just ache all over." She grunted.

"Well, we did take a big fall." Sasuke smirked as he rethought about it.

"Yeah. The fall wasn't that bad though, it was just the sudden stop at the end." Sakura smiled. She looked down at herself and gasped at the state she was in. No one had changed her clothes so she was half naked. She quickly covered her chest from Sasuke's view.

"They would have changed your clothes if Sasuke had let anyone get near you." A voice said from the door. Sakura and Sasuke looked to see the cocky blond leaning in the doorway.

"Get out Naruto." Sasuke glared as he blocked Sakura from Naruto's vision.

"What? I was just worried about her," Naruto huffed. "It isn't fair that you're the only one who even gets to talk to her. I mean the most that you allowed was when the doctor wrapped her ankle and even then you were giving her the death glare."

Arms suddenly wrapped around Sasuke as his face went bright red. He felt something pressed against his back as he heard giggling. "Aw Sasuke-kun. You shouldn't have worried so much."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Naruto stated, disbelief filling his face. "When did this start?"

"None of your business idiot." Sasuke smirked. "Now get out."

"What the hell did you call me!" Naruto yelled. "That's it you want to fight bring it on!"

"Now, now do you ever quite your fighting?" Kakashi said as he entered. "And Sasuke now that she is awake you could at least let her get dressed." Sasuke's face was bright red again as was Sakura's.

"Not with you and the moron in here." Sasuke stated.

"What's wrong with us?" Sasuke sweat dropped as Kakashi took out his book, Icha Icha Paradise and Naruto scratched his butt.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped as they saw the pair. "Do I have to answer?"

"I would like some time to get dressed please." Sakura said.

"Well at least she still speaks." Kakashi said as he dragged Naruto out with him.

"Kakashi sensei can't I stay and help Sakura with her outfit?" Naruto whined.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked once again the death glare in his eyes and Naruto could have sworn that he saw flames all around Sasuke.

"That's why," Kakashi stated as he dragged Naruto out of the room; Naruto apologizing the whole time.

Just as they left Hinata came in with a change of clothes for Sakura. Sasuke let her in with out any problem. "I just came to give Sakura this," she mumbled. Sasuke just nodded as she placed the clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Sasuke, I would like to get changed now." Sakura told him. He nodded an ok and just continued to stand by the door where he had scared Naruto out. "That means get out."

"But…." Sasuke started.

"Get out!" Sakura yelled. "I have Hinata to help me if I need help."

Sasuke walked out the door and Hinata closed it as he left.

&&&&&&&&

Sasuke stood outside the door when Kakashi came up to him again.

"What do _you_ want?" Sasuke glared.

"I forgot to tell you earlier about Itachi." Kakashi said never looking up from his book.

"Well?"

"We never found the body, but we did find several dead men that we had sent to look for him. Each and every one of the survivors said that it was a demon that rose from the dead. Before anyone could do anything to stop it, it disappeared."

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered as he looked down at the ground.

"That is what we think." Kakashi said. He continued walking "Either way I would keep a better eye on Sakura if I were you."

"Yeah, I know…" Sasuke said as he stood in the darkened hallway, Kakashi walking away.


	8. Chapter 8 Part two

A/N: Hello to everyone! sorry this took so long, but i was working on this random Sasuke x Sakura story that just poped into my head. anyway i did finish this chapter so that i a pluse! anyway i hope you like! i think that there will only be a couple more chapters, but till then i hope that you R&R! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 8 

"Oh Sakura! I have been so worried! Where were you? Are you ok? You are so in trouble missy!" Sakura was tackled the moment she stepped into the door by her mom.

"Mom, I can't breathe." Sakura whispered.

Taking a step back Mrs. Haruno apologized as she looked at her daughter. Sakura had scratches everywhere and a couple bruises here and there. "Are you ok?" Mrs. Haruno's voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine mom! Relax." Sakura said.

"Good." Mrs. Haruno sighed. "But you know…." Sakura braced herself waiting for it. "I was worried sick! How could you allow yourself to be kidnapped? You are in training to be a NINJA for the love of god!" She yelled.

"Medical-nin mom." Sakura corrected. Sasuke walked in just as Sakura said this, looking around with a confused expression.

"Now you are correcting me! Don't you dare speak back to me! Do you know what you put me threw? I lost sleep for two days! Do you know what that does to a person?"

"Yes mom." Sakura looked really annoyed and Sasuke didn't blame her.

"Then you should have been more considerate! And the fact that you broke the window, do you even know how much that cost to fix!"

"I am sorry mom." Sakura answered her voice monotone.

Sasuke had enough of this. None of this was Sakura's fault and here she was getting it. "Mrs. Haruno…" Sasuke said his voice monotone, but something in it made her stop.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"You should really be more considerate to your daughter. She has been threw a lot the past couple days." Sasuke took a step next to Sakura, slightly shielding her body from her mom with his own.

"You! Don't get me started on you! I am thankful that you were the only one in this entire town that was able to help her, but don't think that I didn't realize that it was your fault from the beginning! If you two didn't hang around together then none of this would have happened! That's it! I forbid you to even go on missions Sakura! From this moment on you are forbidden to do anything with this man! In fact you aren't allowed to go on those little team missions! You will spend your time helping me in the shop!" She was screaming at the two teens now.

"You can't do that!" Sakura yelled while Sasuke just stood there a little shocked.

"I can do what I want! And until you turn 18 you have to listen to me!" Sakura's mom was hysterical now. Sakura was just hiding behind Sasuke as her mom yelled.

"That's enough!" Sasuke yelled. Mrs. Haruno and Sakura looked at him.

"Sasuke…." was all that escaped Sakura's lips.

"You can forbid her to see me. That's fine, but you can't forbid her from the missions. That isn't in your jurisdiction." Sasuke said. He was acting like everything was fine, but Sakura knew that he was pissed off.

"Yes I can. Sakura is training to be a medical-nin right? Well If I remember correctly then a medical-nin only has to go on a certain amount of missions then gets to work at the hospital, and Sakura has completed the amount of missions."

Sasuke and Sakura were frozen to the spot that they were at. Sakura was about to open her mouth when Naruto came running threw the door.

"Sasuke! Sakura! There you are." He huffed as he tried to regain a steady breathing pattern again.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she looked worriedly at her friend.

"The hospital…" Naruto huffed.

"What about it dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Part of it was just destroyed!" Naruto was pointing outside. Everyone ran out to see and they all saw smoke in the distance.

"Oh my god…" Sakura said.

"Come on!" Sasuke pulled Sakura with him as he ran towards it.

"Sasuke who do you think could have done this?" Sakura asked as they ran.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea." Sasuke answered. Mrs. Haruno and Naruto were back at the house watching them run.

"Damn he has got it for her." Naruto said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she looked at the blond boy.

"You mean that you don't know? Wow and people call me dense." Naruto stated.

"Tell me!" she scolded.

"Ok, ok." Naruto said as he took a step back. "Sasuke loves Sakura and Sakura has been obsessed with Sasuke since god knows when." Naruto said.

"Oh really…." Mrs. Haruno watched as they disappeared. "I hadn't noticed." There was a dark look in her eyes, one that had never been there before as she stood there looking down the road.

&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke…can we take a short brake?" Sakura huffed from behind him as they ran.

"Sakura we have to get there as soon as possible." Sasuke said still looking forward.

"Please Sasuke…" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke turned his head to look at her and saw her struggling to keep up with him.

"Ok." They stopped Sakura bent down trying to catch her breath. Sasuke felt a little bad that this was his fault. He was making her run at a pace that she couldn't handle for long periods of time. The only thing was that they had to get to the hospital as soon as they could.

Sasuke huffed and bent down in front of her. "Sasuke?" she asked.

"Get on." Sasuke stated.

"But you don't…"

"Come on Sakura." Sasuke was a bit edgy and Sakura decided that it would be a good idea if she just did what she was told. Sakura climbed onto Sasuke's back and he took off again. "Sasuke what has you so edgy?"

"Just a hunch." He answered as he ran.

&&&&&&&

"You know that you didn't get them." A voiced hissed from a shadow.

"Yes, but I gave them quite a scare." Itachi answered. He was standing on a building looking over the smoking hospital.

"But you were ordered to kill her." The voiced hissed again.

"I know, but I thought that it would be better if we just kept her alive."

"Why would you think that? All that I want is your little brother. What use could the girl be to me?"

"Think about it sir. Sasuke is head over heels for the girl. If we had killed her then we would have had a broken man who wouldn't be good for anything."

"He would have been filled with anger and be the perfect killing machine."

"Not exactly true sir."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi smirked. "You haven't seen him when he is with the girl. He is like a demon when he is protecting her. You know that whole fire that destroyed the NSY?"

"Yes."

"He did that just so that I wouldn't touch her."

"Really, well what do you have in mind?"

"If you want him to join you all that you have to do is threaten him with the girl." Itachi smirked again.

"It sounds good, but from your look it seams that you have something else on your mind."

"Well she may not look like much from a distance, but…"

"In other words you want to have the girl as your own."

"In a way."

"Just her body?"

"Yep."

There was some laughing from the shadow as the voiced hissed again, "Now that is low. Even for you Itachi."

"Like your one to talk Orochimaru. You would want to too if you had held her like I did."

"Oh and I bet that your brother loved that." Orochimaru smirked.

"Why do you think that there was that fire?"

"Fine, do what you want. Just make sure that you get Sasuke to join us."

"What ever you say Orochimaru." Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Brother, out of everything this is the only thing that I envy you for. And anyway she won't be yours for to much longer." Itachi smirked as he looked over the city.

&&&&&&

"Oh my god!" Sakura said as they reached the hospital. Everyone was running around yelling. Sakura didn't waste anytime helping out. Even Sasuke helped.

After things settled down and everyone was either taking care of the wounded, fire, or the wreckage Sasuke decided that he would take a good look around. He had made sure that Sakura was ok and helping with the wounded. While walking Sasuke found Kakashi talking with Gai, while Lee was helping with cleaning up debris.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Kakashi turned towards Sasuke as Gai went off to do what ever.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I was wondering how much jurisdiction do parents have on the lives of the kids when it comes to missions and stuff?"

"Not a whole lot. It depends how old the child is and what they are studding for."

"Say the person is studying to become a medical-nin."

"Well if the person had finished all of the required amounts of missions and served their amount of time at the hospital the parent would have complete control. Why, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke turned to walk away.

"No…"

"By the way Sasuke. Do you notice where the hospital was destroyed?" Sasuke stopped and turned halfway to face his sensei. "Wow I would have thought that _you_ would have noticed."

Sasuke looked around at the destroyed landscape then at the building itself, realization hit him as he said, "Th-this is!"

"That's right. This is where Sakura was staying. I told you that you should keep a better eye on her. If I were you I wouldn't let her out of my sight." Kakashi noticed that before he had finished talking Sasuke had taken off running. "Probably going to check on Sakura. Wouldn't surprise me. Well best get back to work…"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello to everyone again. just wanted to say hi and thank you to everyone who is R&R! so what if i can't spell if my life depended on it. that is why for this chapter i have to thank Takoyaki! she corected my grammer and stuff from me this time! that is why i dedicate this chapter to her...thank you! anyway i want to say thank you to everyone who is supporting me and this story! well R&R!(PS the more you review the faster the updates!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 9 

Mrs. Haruno paced the house waiting for her daughter. "I told her not to be with that boy. It's entirely his fault that this happened to her. Why is she out this late? I should go find her!" Mrs. Haruno started to head to the front door when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Just wait till she gets home. If you go after her now, do you really think that she will come home?"

Stopping, she turned to face the voice. He wore all black and his face was hidden by the shadows. "What if she doesn't come home at all? Then what should I do? I am so worried about her!" Mrs. Haruno looked like she was on the edge of another breakdown.

"Don't worry, she will come. She always has…then you know what you will do with her…"

"I will give her to you just as we had agreed on. In return…."

"You will receive your reward. Don't think that I forgot." The voice said.

"You will take care of her won't you?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"I have given you my word. I will take _special_ care of her and I will make sure that Sasuke Uchiha doesn't come near her anymore." It seemed like the man was smirking, but it could have just been Mrs. Haruno's imagination.

"You will be kind to her?"

"Of course. I am positive that she will find this whole thing to be quite _interesting_…"

&&&&&&&

"Sakura, are you sure that you don't want to stay at my place for the night?" Sasuke asked as he walked Sakura home. It was already night, leaving the streets empty.

"Sasuke, I know that you are worried about what happened to the hospital, but that doesn't mean that anything will happen to me tonight. If who ever it was that blew up the hospital wanted me dead, I think that they would have blown it up while I was there." Sakura had a playful smile on her face as she looked at Sasuke.

"But what if they just got the times mixed up or something?" Sasuke countered.

"Then they aren't that much of a threat." Sakura answered. She stopped in the middle of the street and looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Look, Sasuke, even if Itachi is still alive then that doesn't mean that he is after me. I mean, he would probably be wounded and unable to attack for a couple days. It's as simple as that."

"Sakura, I just can't help but worry. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Sakura noticed that Sasuke had a look in his eyes that could only be described as concern and love.

"Oh, the great ice-cold Uchiha cares. To what do I owe this sudden treat?" Sakura teased him, her face still smiling up at him.

"I am not that cold!" Sasuke stated.

"You were before." Sakura answered.

"That's it. I'll show you how cold I am." Before Sakura could respond, Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers while embracing her. Sakura's legs turned into jelly as she fell into him, eagerly deepening the kiss.

Breaking away from her slightly, Sasuke whispered, "Ok. So now who is the cold one?" Sakura giggled at him as she gently pulled him down into another kiss.

&&&&&&&&

"You're sure?" Sasuke asked one more time as they reached her front steps.

"Yes I am." Sakura noticed that Sasuke's eyes were full of worry and a tint of hurt.

Before Sasuke turned to leave he bent down his head to her ear and whispered, "I will come to check on you tonight at midnight."

"Sasuke, you are really over protective." Sakura whispered back.

"Only over you." Sasuke gently kissed her ear, making her whole body shudder as he pulled away. "Sakura, you are the last thing I have that is important to me. I don't want to lose you." Sasuke said as he stared into her eyes. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke." Sakura answered as they started to move closer together. Right before they were about to kiss, the door to the house opened revealing a very pissed-off Mrs. Haruno.

"What the hell are you two doing!" she yelled.

"Saying goodnight," Sasuke answered as he pulled Sakura to him and kissed her right in front of her mother.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" She screamed as Sakura melted into Sasuke's embrace. Mrs. Haruno stood there frozen as she watched the two teens. When she finally snapped out of it, she quickly pulled the two apart, finding it easier said then done. "I will not have you touching my daughter like that! In fact, I won't have you ever touching her again!"

Sasuke just smirked and turned to walk away. Before he left he said, "Good night, Mrs. Haruno." Sasuke took a couple more steps the stopped.

"I thought that I told you to get out!" Mrs. Haruno yelled again.

"Forgot something." Sasuke said, and in the blink of an eye was behind Sakura. Whispering in her ear Sasuke said, "I forgot to give you this. I will see you tonight, my flower."

Sakura was blushing like mad as she felt Sasuke slip something into her hand. Before Sakura could reply Mrs. Haruno was screaming again. Sasuke quickly pecked Sakura on the cheek as he walked down the path.

"'Night, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as he walked away. It was just for an instant, but Sakura thought that she saw Sasuke turn his head slightly and smile at her.

"Sakura get inside now! We really have to talk!" Sakura nodded in response to what her mother said and slowly walked in as she watched Sasuke retreating slowly, sinking into the darkness. Before her mom could notice, Sakura quickly slipped whatever it was that Sasuke gave her into her pocket.

When they were inside, Mrs. Haruno closed the door and dragged Sakura into the living room. "Sakura, I can't believe that you went against me and went with him!" Sakura knew that it was going to be a long night just from that line.

"I know, Mom." Sakura answered. Oh God, was she going to get it.

"Then why were you with him? You broke all trust that I had in you! You went against everything that I have ever taught you!"

"No I didn't Mom! And I did go against what you said about Sasuke. Mom, Sasuke is a respectable member of society. What do you have against him?"

"That is none of your business! I don't want you being around him anymore!"

"You can't stop me! I am seventeen now! I am not the little girl that I once was! I don't need to be protected by you anymore!" Sakura yelled. Mrs. Haruno stood in shock for a moment or two, but quickly recovered.

"That is exactly what he sees! The fact that you aren't a little girl! He wants one thing and one thing only! Then once he gets it he will leave you! It is as simple as that! The way that you are acting…. it just makes you look like a whore! That's it; if you give yourself to him then you are just playing into his hands! I mean, just letting him kiss you! Have you no self-respect?" Mrs. Haruno yelled.

"Yes, I have self-respect and that is exactly why I have waited! I have waited for him for years! I love him with all my heart! You should respect me for that, Mom!" Sakura yelled.

"You may love him, but he doesn't love you! He may say that he does, but I am sure that he doesn't! Like I said, he wants one thing and he will say and do anything to get it!"

"Sasuke isn't like that, Mom!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Mrs. Haruno slapped Sakura across the face. Sakura didn't do anything; she just stood there…after all, this was a normal thing "I am your mother and because of that you should respect me!" While Sakura stood there staring at her mother, she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the couch. Sitting Sakura down, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

As her mother walked away, Sakura quickly checked the clock. Ten minutes 'til midnight. _'I should have just gone with Sasuke!' _Sakura thought.

Mrs. Haruno walked into the kitchen saying, "Stay there Sakura, or else!"

Sakura just stared at her mothers retreating back, thinking _'Yep…should have stayed with Sasuke.'_ Sakura then remembered that Sasuke had given her something. Digging into her pocket, Sakura took out a little necklace. It was a thin silver chain that had a little pendant on it. On the pendant was the symbol of the Uchiha outlined in silver.

Sakura stared at the necklace and quickly put it on, hiding the pendant in her top so that her mother wouldn't see it. Just as she did, Mrs. Haruno walked in followed by someone in a black cloak. The man had a hood covering his face so Sakura couldn't see who it was.

"Sakura, I don't know what I am going to do with you, so I have made a deal. You are to marry this man here." Mrs. Haruno stated.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she heard this. "What do you mean I will marry him?" Sakura asked, fear and disbelief in her voice.

"It's exactly as it sounds." Sakura recognized that voice. But he was supposed to be dead! The man removed his hood, revealing his dark onyx eyes, which were tinted red. He had long lines on his face, making him look like he hadn't gotten enough sleep, and dark jet-black hair like Sasuke's.

"Itachi! But you're supposed to be dead!" Sakura yelled as she stood up.

"Mother, this is the man who kidnapped me!" Sakura yelled as she slowly backed up, inching towards the exit.

"You have it wrong, Sakura. Itachi here informed me that it was Sasuke who had arranged everything and it was his fault that you were harmed. He opened my mind to the truth." Mrs. Haruno stated.

"Mom, are you completely crazy!" Sakura yelled. "He lied to you, Mom! It was all his work!" Sakura thought that she was going to go crazy. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was seven 'til midnight.

"Mrs. Haruno, allow me to teach Sakura here not to be so disrespectful." Itachi said. Mrs. Haruno nodded, and in the blink of an eye Itachi was behind Sakura, holding both her arms so that she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. "Now come with me, I must teach you that you must respect your elders."

"You don't even know the meaning of respect!" Sakura spat at him. Itachi smirked as he pushed her towards the stairs.

Once he reached them he said, "What ever you hear, Mrs. Haruno, don't come in and interrupt! It would ruin the whole _lesson_!" Sakura's eyes widened at this, as she knew exactly what Itachi had in mind. The growing hardness in her back helped to prove her point.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she struggled. "Mom, don't let him do this to me! MOM he is going to rape me! MOM, STOP HIM!" Sakura screamed as she struggled against him.

"Sakura, don't be stupid! He doesn't want anything like that. Now shut up and be a good girl!" Mrs. Haruno snapped at Sakura.

"MOM!" Sakura screamed. Tears were flowing out of her eyes freely now. When they reached the top of the stairs she felt Itachi running his tongue along her ear.

"You are stubborn little girl. And after all the trouble that I went through to hypnotize your mother." Itachi whispered.

"You bastard!" Sakura yelled as she fought. Itachi pushed her into her room causing Sakura to fall into a heap on the floor.

Closing the door behind him Itachi said, "That isn't the best language for a lady, now is it?" Sakura heard a click as the door locked and Itachi stepped forward. Sakura backed farther away, but it didn't seem to do much good. Especially when Itachi said, "You don't know how sexy you look like that. So open and defenseless…" Itachi had a playful smirk on his face, his eyes full of lust.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled as Itachi grabbed her roughly by the arms pulling her up to meet him.

"I will do what I want to you." As if proving his point Itachi pushed her down onto the bed and started grinding into her. Sakura screamed as he did so and to silence her he crashed his lips onto hers. Unlike Sasuke's, this kiss was wild and violent. Itachi forced his tongue into her mouth tasting her.

Sakura getting fed up and bit his tongue as hard as she could, drawing a bit of blood. Itachi pulled away looking at her.

"Feisty, aren't we? I like that in a woman." Itachi moved his head down into her neck, licking and nipping her.

"Please stop!" Sakura begged. Itachi looked up at her, his eyes red with the sharigan.

"No." he answered then looked down at her. "You wear too much clothing." He moved so that only one of his hands held both of hers. Using his now free hand, he unzipped her top and threw it aside. Itachi stopped and looked at the necklace that Sakura wore. _'Heh…. he really loves her if he gave her that.'_ Itachi pushed the necklace to the side as he thought, _'I know that she is yours, brother…that is one of the reasons that I am doing this. Besides it was stupid of you to leave her alone. I'll let her keep the necklace, it will only get to you more…' _Itachi smirked at the girl underneath him.

"STOP PLEASE! I beg you to stop!" Sakura was crying freely again, as Itachi moved his hand over her breasts.

"Why should I? This is fun!" Itachi answered as he removed the black bra.

"Please stop…." Sakura's voice lost its strength as she gave up hope that some one would help her. Itachi's head was in her breasts licking and nipping. When he found her nipple he sucked on it as his teeth nipped at it. "Sasuke help me!" Sakura cried out.

Itachi's head shot up from its position, a look in his eyes that made Sakura think that he was going to kill her. His free hand went from her other breast to her waistline.

"Go ahead" His hand went into her pants, pulling them off of her. "Scream for him." Itachi's hand went to her panties, and sticking his finger in her he said, "He can't help you!"

Sakura stared at the man on top of her, knowing that nothing that she did would be able to help her. "Sasuke!" Sakura softly cried, as her eyes squeezed shut. Itachi was starting to pull off the last article of clothing that she had, revealing that she was indeed naturally pink-haired. "SASUKE!" It came out more of a whisper as she wished for the millionth time that night that she had gone with him.

Sakura felt Itachi's hand stop as she heard a voice say, "Get your fucking hands off her!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok part two is done! YEAH! I figured that this will be three parts and part three will start soon! Anyway I hope that every likes this chapter even though Sasuke is a little OOC towards the end, but hey it happens. Oh and also I want to apologize if Itachi is really OOC, but as mentioned before I only know about what I read about Itachi in other fanfics and from what people tell me. Anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 10 

Sakura felt Itachi's hand stop and heard a voice say, "Get you fucking hands away from her!" Sakura opened her eyes to find Itachi with a kunai at his throat and a shadow holding the kunai. The shadow too had the sharigan and jet black hair.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, her voice full of relief and happiness.

"She belongs to me! Now get off of her!" Sasuke said as he dug the kunai deeper into Itachi's throat.

"Aren't we up tight little brother?" Itachi smirked.

"Get off of her! I won't repeat myself again!" For the first time in his life Itachi was nervous. Sure he had received many a threats and attempts at his life, but this time was different. There was something that Itachi couldn't place, something that was really freaking him out. Maybe it was that Sasuke did almost kill him last time, or maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was truly intent on killing him right then and there. Itachi didn't know, but he had never been so afraid of his little brother.

"Well…are you going to move, or do I have to move you?" Sasuke asked, his voice monotone the entire time. "Because I really don't want your blood on her."

For the first time ever Itachi did as his little brother commanded. He slowly removed his hands from Sakura as he sat up, Sasuke allowing him a little room to move, but never moved the kunai from his neck.

"Your right little brother…"Itachi smirked. "I don't want my blood on her." Itachi's eyes were never moving from Sakura's naked body as he talked, making Sakura extremely nervous. "After all once I get rid of you for good I will continue having my fun!" In the blink of an eye Itachi had grabbed the kunai and pulled it away from his throat while throwing Sasuke at the same time to the other side of the room.

Sasuke had been expecting something like that as he gracefully landed on the ground. In the time it took Sakura to realize what had just happened the fight had restarted. Sakura just watched as they fought. It was different this time. Last time Sasuke had spent most of his energy keeping her away from Itachi, but this time Sasuke was concentrating on just killing Itachi.

A loud crash brought Sakura out of her thinking as Sasuke was pushed into the wall next to her. Itachi had a hand at his throat and a kunai in the other hand.

"Well little brother, it seems that you weren't as good as you thought you were." Itachi raised the kunai up to Sasuke's face saying, "I'll be nice and give you two choices. One you can die right now in front of your little girlfriend. Or two, you can sit back and watch as I have fun with the girl and then die. The choice is yours." Itachi said.

"You really think that I will let you touch her?" Sasuke asked.

"Choice one then." Itachi was about to stab Sasuke when they heard a scream.

"NO! Don't do it!" Sakura screamed as she embraced Itachi from behind.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke was shocked as he saw Sakura embracing his brother, tears falling down her face.

"Please don't kill him! I'll do anything that you want, but just don't kill Sasuke!" Itachi had frozen at her words and even Sasuke was stunned. "PLEASE! I love him more then anything! Just don't take him away from me!"

Itachi was still frozen as his mind processed this latest information. "Well Sasuke." Itachi took a step back from his brother, removing his hand and the kunai. "It seems that your girl has made the decision for the both of us. I'll tell you what. I'll keep the girl and you get to go on living, well for the time being." Itachi smirked, as Sasuke did nothing, Sakura's words echoing in his mind. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Itachi took a couple more steps back as he moved Sakura to face him. He slowly moved her to the bed as she turned to look at Sasuke whispering the words, "I'm sorry." Itachi's hands were roaming all over Sakura's body as his mouth attacked her neck and collarbone.

Sasuke still didn't respond as Sakura was pushed onto the bed. He just watched as Itachi's hands groped her. Sakura kept looking at Sasuke, her face filled with apology. Then just as Itachi was about to take her he felt a kunai in his back.

"I told you that I won't let you have her!" Sasuke yelled. Another kunai went right into Itachi's throat as Sasuke continued talking. "She is mine!" Sasuke threw Itachi from Sakura as he continued his rant. "From this moment on I won't have to worry about your hands ever touching her again." Sasuke threw another kunai into Itachi who was just coughing up blood now. "I won't have to worry about coming after her." Another kunai went into Itachi. "She is mine now and forever!" Sasuke threw one more into Itachi. Except this time it landed right into Itachi's forehead. As he died Sasuke said. "Go to hell you bastard!" Right as the sentence ended a kunai flew right into Itachi's heart.

Sasuke stood there starring at Itachi's body not moving, a look in his eyes that would kill.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke turned around to face her. His expression immediately softened as he was at her side in a minute.

"Sakura!" Sasuke embraced her, holding onto her like his life depended on it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she withered in his arms. "Is it over? Did you send him away?" She knew that she sounded like a little kid, but Sasuke didn't blame her.

"Yes he's gone." Sasuke answered.

"Forever?"

"Forever…" Sasuke answered. He moved Sakura away a little bit so that he could look at her in the eyes. "Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I am now…" Sakura smiled at him, that smile that was only meant for him. "Sasuke?"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you stop him sooner? Why did you wait?" Sasuke knew exactly what she was talking about. When he had just stood there watching Itachi have his way.

"I had to make him think that he won. That he got his way." Sakura looked confused as Sasuke continued, "He had his guard up until he was about to…"

"And then you killed him." Sakura concluded. Sasuke nodded in answer, he really didn't feel like going in detail about this. It looked like Sakura was about to say something else but banging on the door interrupted her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Is everything all right in there? I heard yelling and fighting. What is going on in there? Sakura open this door right now!" They heard Sakura's mom yelling from behind the door.

"Get dressed and get packed. I don't care what you have to say, you are coming to stay with me!" Sasuke told her.

"Why don't I just live with you? I mean Orochimaru is still out there. It would just be safer." Sakura asked as she smiled at him.

"I like that idea." Mrs. Haruno interrupted Sasuke yelling at Sakura to open the door again. "But your mom's mad."

"She always is." Sakura answered as she got dressed into her red dress, not bothering to put on the pants only a bra and panties under it. Sasuke mean while grabbed a bag and started stuffing Sakura's clothing into it. The banging on the door got louder, as did the threats and swearing.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You just finish packing."

Right before Sasuke opened the door Sakura asked, "How much am I supposed to bring?"

"What ever you want. What you don't get we can pick up later." Sasuke answered as he opened the door.

"Sakura I-" Mrs. Haruno said as the door opened. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here? And where is Itachi?" Mrs. Haruno was once again flipping out.

"Sasuke, can you move Itachi's body? I have to get into this dresser." Sasuke nodded and walked over to his dead brother. Picking Itachi up from the floor he went to the open window and threw him out onto the small balcony.

"I'm sorry about all the blood Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked at the floor and her bed.

"Its ok. As long as it didn't soak into the dresser and get my clo-" Sakura stopped mid sentence as she looked in the now open drawer. "Never mind." Sakura said as she closed it.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Haruno was outraged. "Why the hell is he here and what happened to Itachi?"

"I thought that the hypnosis had warn off since Itachi's dead." Sasuke said as he helped Sakura but a couple more things into her bag. Sasuke looked down to see that the bag was full. "By the way do you have another bag?"

"Yeah, here you go." Sakura answered as she got another bag out and handed it to Sasuke. "And this is just how my mom always is. I doubt that the hypnosis did anything to her, by the way how did you know about the hypnosis thing?" Sakura asked as she continued packing.

"It's the type of thing that Itachi dose. Well did, after all you don't think that I would spend my whole life trying to kill him without learning a few of his tricks?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Good point." Sakura smiled at him. Mrs. Haruno was still standing there in shock at the whole scene in front of her. Sakura finished and Sasuke took the two bags she had started towards the door.

Snapping out of the shock Mrs. Haruno asked, "Where the hell are you going!" She yelled at the two teens.

"Oh I'm going to stay with Sasuke." Sakura answered as they continued to walk. "Sasuke you know that we really should tell people about Itachi."

"Oh no your not!" Sasuke and Sakura stopped as Mrs. Haruno yelled. "You are going to stay right here!"

"That's good. Stay here with a psychotic mother who had a serial murder almost rape her daughter. That's every child's dream of the perfect mother." Sasuke said, sarcasm ringing from his voice.

"If I had known that he was like that!" Mrs. Haruno yelled.

"I told you that he was going to rape me. All you did was tell me to shut up and be a _good girl_." Sakura said.

"Well I am not going to let you go!" Mrs. Haruno said. "Even if I have to force you! I'll do what ever it takes! In fact, I'll even…" Mrs. Haruno shut up as Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"You'll do what?" Sakura was looking from the bags that Sasuke left on the floor by her to him in front of her mom. "I dare you to do anything to her." Sasuke threatened.

"You can't do anything to me. And until Sakura is of legal age she has to live here." Mrs. Haruno smirked.

"And I'm sure that the Hokage would be happy to here everything that you have done. Isn't that right Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke don't kill her. And can we please just go now. I really want to get out of this house." Sakura pleaded.

"If that's what you want." Sasuke walked over to Sakura. Picking up the bags he started walking with Sakura at his heals.

"But like I said, we really should do something with Itachi's body." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded as she continued on, "Are you sure that you don't want me to carry one of those?"

"Don't worry, I got it." Sasuke answered.

"But aren't they heavy?"

"Nope." Sasuke answered.

"But Sasuke I mean you just save me. You kicked Itachi's but! Aren't you a little tired from that?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope!" Sakura answered.

"What did I get myself into now?" Sasuke complained.

Laughing Sakura said, "But you know you love me!"

"Unfortunately." Sasuke answered smirking the entire time.

Mrs. Haruno just watched as her daughter walked away playfully slapping Sasuke. "I did it again…" She whispered as she fell to the ground in tears. "I pushed the most important person to me away." Sasuke and Sakura continued to walk, Sakura never looking back.

A/N: Hi Hi I just wanted to tell everyone why I made Sakura's mom this way. Well, lets start with the whole line in the last chapter about _"I am your mother and because of that you should respect me!"_ I thank my mom for that one! Mrs. Haruno's personality is taken off of my mom and a person that I once knew. Ok so I still know her, but I don't really talk to her anymore. But basically Mrs. Haruno is a combination of the two of them when they were having their bad mood swings. Besides that it was really fun to write!


	11. Chapter 11 Part three

A/N: Hello. I am sooooooo sorry that this chapter is so late. The thing is that this time I actually have a better excuse then I forgot. I had almost finished this chapter when my computer got a virus from a website that I mom emailed me while she was at work. TT I have no idea how this stuff happens to me but anyway the virus almost wiped out everything on my computer and well I ended up going threw a lot of crap but it works again! And we even upgraded it for my birthday! So now I am up and running again with more ideas then ever, just no idea where to fit them all in without making this a thousand chapter story. Well anyway I am really sorry about how long this took to post and well Read and Review!

PS: the more reviews I get the faster I update. Well that is unless I get another virus TT I am sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 11 

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at Sasuke's house at about 1:30 in the morning that night. The place wasn't that big, but it was enough room for both of them. It was a small apartment with a living room to the left with a giant window and a kitchen/ dining room to the right. Strait ahead was a hall that led to stairs. The stairs went up to the second floor that had the bedroom and a spare room. The spare room served as a second bedroom/ storage. There were two bathrooms; one upstairs that had the bath and shower while the one downstairs just had a toilet

"Come on. Lets go to bed, I'll give you the grand tour in the morning." Sasuke said as he placed Sakura's bags down then started walking down the hall. "I don't have a room prepared for you so you can take mine if you want." Sasuke said as he turned to look at Sakura fallowing him.

"That's ok I can sleep on the couch or something. I really don't want to be a bother." Sakura said as she fallowed him upstairs.

"I won't have you sleep on the couch. After all you're going to be a Uchiha…" Sasuke said as he looked at the ground, his face bright red.

"I'm what!" Sakura said as her face too went bright red. Sasuke reached out and gently took hold of the necklace that Sakura was still wearing. "Sasuke…" Sakura breathed as she looked at the man before her.

"This necklace symbolizes that you belong to me." Sakura just gave Sasuke a confused look at she stared at him. "It's like an engagement ring, just not as formal. It symbolizes that you already have a boyfriend and that I am he. Itachi was given the same type of necklace except his was gold outline. We were given them when we were little. They are only really found in clans with a blood line trait." Sasuke explained.

"So when I wear this it basically says that I'm your girlfriend and that means that you're my boyfriend?" Sakura asked as she looked from the necklace to Sasuke.

"Yep." Sasuke answered, he watched Sakura's face light up as she pulled him into a hug.

"Sasuke! You don't know how long I waited for this!" She cried. Sasuke just returned the embrace as he sighed.

"Sakura it's late. Can we please just go to sleep?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed.

Sakura stepped back as she nodded an ok. "Well I'm going to go to the couch." Sakura had turned to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"I told you that I don't want you to sleep on the couch."

"And I told you that I don't want to steal your bed from you…again." Sakura said as she remembered earlier that week after the whole attempted rape after the party.

"Well you aren't sleeping on the couch."

"I'm not stealing your bed from you either!" Sakura said a determination in her eyes that Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to beat.

&&&&&&&&

Sasuke awoke later that morning with something clinging to him. Looking down he saw a beautiful pink haired kunoichi holding onto him. Her head was buried in his chest as she lightly snored. Sasuke smirked as he watched, his grip on her tightening while they both slept in his bed.

There was a knock on the front door making Sasuke grumble as he slid Sakura out of his arms, careful not to wake his sleeping flower. Sakura shifted as her main source of warmth disappeared and she let out a small-disappointed moan.

Sasuke walked to the door grabbing his bathrobe as he did, still grumbling. Throwing the door open he asked the scared blond in front of him, "What the hell do you want?"

"Sakura's house was destroyed last night and no one knows where she is." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. "And why are you only wearing a bathrobe and boxers?" Naruto then looked at the bags on the floor in the hall. "And whose bags are those?"

"Shut it dope. Sakura is staying here. I would have thought that her mom would have told you that."

"No one knows where she is. And we found Itachi's body by the ruins. Your handy work from the look of it." Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"So what." Sasuke was getting annoyed and it was showing. "Now get out."

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to know if you knew where Sakura was." Naruto said as he raised his hands in defense.

"Sasuke…what's going on?" When Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke, "It's to early in the morning for this." She said as she walked down the stairs to join the two boys.

"Sakura your ok!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the pink haired kunoichi. "What are you wearing?" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at her. Sakura looked down to see that all she wore was her panties and Sasuke's shirt.

"None of your business Naruto now get out!" Sasuke said as he pushed the boy out.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Naruto said as he headed out. "But what happened to Sakura's house?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean what happened to my house?" Sakura asked as she grabbed Naruto collar turning him around so that he was facing her.

"It's totally destroyed. I mean it is in ruins like the hospital." Naruto said.

"And my mom?" Sakura asked as she looked at the blond fox boy.

"No one knows. But at least now we know where you are." Naruto said. Sasuke came over and pulled Naruto out of Sakura's death grip.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure that she's fine" Sasuke said as he wrapped Sakura in his arms.

"Yeah, your right. She's probably fine." Sakura said as she leaned into Sasuke.

Naruto fixed his collar as he asked, "What got into you Sasuke? I mean your being nice to Sakura."

"Shut up dope!" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura closer to himself.

"Oh my god! Did you two?" Naruto said as Sakura and Sasuke gave Naruto questioning looks. Without warning he ran into the apartment.

"Naruto get the hell out of my house!" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura back into the apartment.

"There aren't any pillows or anything on the couch! That means…" Naruto said as he then ran up the stairs.

"Naruto I thought that I told you to get out of my house!" Sasuke yelled after the blond before he started up the stairs after him. Before Sasuke reached the top Naruto ran back and pointed a finger at him.

"You and Sakura slept together!" Naruto yelled at the two.

"So your point is?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Naruto.

"You bastard! You took her!" Naruto was now beyond the point of yelling. He was standing there throwing his arms around like an idiot, which didn't mean much.

"Naruto be quiet. Your drawing attention to yourself." Sakura said as she went to the front door and apologized to the other residents of the building who had come out of their homes to see what all the commotion was about.

"She's right Naruto. So shut up and let me explain it to you." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto down the stairs to the living room.

"You took her virginity! Your such a bastard!" Naruto was yelling as Sasuke dragged him. "Did you wait for her consent or did you just take it?" By that point Sasuke had punched the blond in the mouth to shut him up.

"I never did such a thing to her." Sasuke said as Naruto fell onto the couch.

"But you…" Sasuke sighed as Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"We slept in the same bed genius, that's all…." Sasuke said as he glared at the fox boy.

"He's right Naruto, that's all that we did." Sakura said as she entered the room.

"Then why are you two wearing…" Naruto didn't have to finish his sentence as he stared at the two.

"I didn't know which bag my pajamas were in and it was late. We were both tired so Sasuke lent me an extra shirt and that's just what he wore to bed." Sakura answered the confused fox as she pointed at Sasuke.

"Oh" Naruto said as he looked at the ground his face bright red.

"Now get out Naruto." Sasuke said as he went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"K" Naruto said as he went to the door. Turning around once more Naruto said, "Sakura if he does take advantage of you remember that you can always come to me."

"Get out!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the door on Naruto's face. "He doesn't now what's good for him" Sasuke seethed as his hands were in tight fists.

"He was just worried that's all." Sakura said as she went and hugged the young prodigy. "But he did say that my house was destroyed, and my mom isn't anywhere to be found…"Sakura said her voice full of uneasiness. Sasuke looked at the girl and wrapped his arms around her puling her closer to him.

"I'm sure that she's fine Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura had her face buried in Sasuke's chest again as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said in a muffled voice.

"Hmmmm" Sasuke answered.

"Why _are_ you being so nice? I mean before you never gave me a second glance, and now all of a sudden you are well…" Sakura asked. Sasuke moved a little away from her to look in her eyes. "I mean it isn't that I don't like it! Believe me I love it, really I do! But I can't help but wonder." Sakura quickly added.

Sasuke smirked at her as she rambled on. Putting a finger to her mouth to shut her up he said "Sakura I am acting like this around you because I love you. I always ignored you because I didn't want to admit it, _that's_ why I was so cold to you. I was afraid that if someone found out about you that…"

"They would take me to hurt you?" Sakura finished. Sasuke nodded as Sakura smiled up at him. "Sasuke you got rid of Itachi and he was your biggest worry wasn't he?" Sasuke nodded again as Sakura continued talking, "Then you have nothing to worry about! I mean you protected me from him, I think that you can easily handle anything else!" Sakura had a giant smile on her face as she looked up at Sasuke. "Though I am a bit worried how Lee might take the news…" Sakura said as she started towards the kitchen to finish the tea that Sasuke started before he slammed the door on Naruto. "And then there is Ino, but I actually can't wait to see her reaction. There is also Kakashi sensei, and I think that Naruto got the message. Oh and then I have to tell Hinata! She will be so happy for me and then we have to…"

Sasuke sighed as she rambled on. Sitting down at the kitchen table he smiled. _'Well at lest she looks happy.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as Sakura handed a cup of tea to him still talking away.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sasuke asked, a playful tone to his voice as he smirked at her.

"Nope! And you asked me that last night." Sakura answered as she took a sip from her tea. "Oh and we have a mission today. I think that we have to escort a another person to the village hidden in the stone, but I'm not sure."

"I really hate those missions." Sasuke said as he too took a sip of his tea.

"I know. I think it was this business dealer or something. He owns a chain of ramen stands so Naruto volunteered us for this mission."

"Joy…now we get to hear Naruto talking about ramen the whole time." Sasuke said.

&&&&&&&

Just as he thought, there was Naruto rambling on about ramen again. Sasuke and Sakura sighed as they waited for Kakashi in the mission assignment office.

"Naruto just shut up." Sasuke said as he glared at the blond.

"But Sasuke, we are escorting Minogi san! Creator of the Minogi ramen chain! The second best ramen of all time!" Naruto practically yelled at the Uchiha.

"That's nice Naruto, but we don't really care." Sakura said as she tried to shut the boy up.

Before Naruto could respond a voice from behind team 7 said, "Aren't we excited today." They all turned in unison to see their sensei reading his book again.

"Sensei, is that all you read?" Sakura asked as she sweat dropped.

"You and Sasuke can barrow it if you like. I've already read this one." Sasuke and Sakura turned a bright red at his comment.

"That's ok sensei! We really don't need to!" Sakura said her hands up in the air in defense.

"It has some pretty good ideas in it. But then you two _are_ quite imaginative." Kakashi looked up form his book to see an extremely red Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke's face rivaled Sakura's dress and Sakura's was way past it.

"We really don't need anything like that. Now if you please, we need to take some ramen guy somewhere." Sasuke said trying to change the subject.

"If you insist Sasuke. Today we are taking Minogi san to the village hidden in stones." Kakashi stopped and put his book away as a man in about his late twenties came out. He was in traveling gear and had short black hair with brown eyes. "And here he is."

"Minogi san!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the man. "It is so nice to meet you! I really am a big fan of your restaurant."

The man smiled as he nodded, "Always nice to meet a fan." He said with a smile.

"Well you said that you want to be there by next week, so we better go." Kakashi said as Sasuke and Sakura fallowed.

"Is it really that far?" Minogi asked.

"No. But we don't want to have you arrive late. This way we have to worry about being late type thing." Sakura said as they walked out of the building.

"Oh, ok." Minogi said as they walked, Naruto still rambling on about the wonderful ramen, or the ramen of life he called it.

&&&&&&&

They had been walking all day and were about halfway threw the forest that surrounded Kohana when Kakashi stopped and said, "Ok well stop here for the night."

"But it is in the middle of the forest. Surely we can find a inn or something!" Minogi said as he looked around.

"There aren't any inns around here for about another day or so. If it is protection you are worried about I'm sure that we can take care of it. If it is comfort then you're on your own." Kakashi said as he started to fix up his tent.

"Here you can use my sleeping bag as extra patting if you want." Naruto said as he held out the sleeping bag.

"Why thank you young man." Minogi said as he took it. "Now how do I set up this thing?" He asked as he fiddled with the tent.

"Here I can help!" Naruto volunteered as he rushed over. Kakashi just sighed as Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped.

Leaning towards Sasuke Sakura whispered, "And you call a weakling."

Sasuke smirked as he whispered back, "Yeah but you were never _that_ weak. Besides if you were stronger how could I protect you?" Sakura smiled sweetly back as a blush crossed her cheeks.

"You know that you two should finish setting up and stop flirting." Kakashi said sitting with his book in front of his fully functional tent. While Naruto was making more of a mess with Minogi's tent then anything.

"Yes sensei" Sakura said as Sasuke just huffed. Sakura went into her bag and sweat dropped. She set the bag down and sighed catching Sasuke's attention.

"Whets wrong?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the girl.

"I just remembered that I forgot to pack my tent." Sakura said as she sighed.

"Last night?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her. She just nodded as Minogi started to laugh.

"What type of ninja forgets their tent?" He asked as he laughed.

"I think it was in my house when it was destroyed." Sakura said as she sighed again.

"Your tent was destroyed?" Minogi asked in amazement.

"My house stupid!" Sakura snapped.

"If you want Sakura you can share my tent!" Naruto chimed from in the mess of Minogi's tent. Sasuke sent Naruto a death glare making Naruto freeze. "Or not."

"Well I guess that answers the question of where Sakura is sleeping. Anyway we might as well start a fire and have some dinner as it seems that Naruto will be busy with the tent for a while." Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book. The other two members of team seven nodded as they started to prepare for dinner as Naruto struggled to get out of the tent.

About fifteen minutes later the fire was going and dinner was cooked. Thanks to Minogi it was instant ramen. After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence and Naruto cursing tents in the background and stuck in Minogi's tent, Sakura decided to start a conversation.

"So this is what you sell Minogi san?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Why yes it is. We have it in many different flavors and such. Oh and you can just call me Minogi." He said a charming smile on his face. Sakura just blinked a little surprised as Sasuke's grip on his chopsticks tightened.

"Thank you, but I rather keep our relationship professional Minogi _san_." Sakura answered as she started eating again.

"Ok." There was about a minute or so of silence as Minogi opened his big mouth again.

"Sakura was it?" Sakura nodded a yes as Sasuke was getting a little frustrated at Minogi for being so familiar with Sakura, _his_ Sakura. "That is a really pretty necklace. Does the symbol mean something?" He asked. Sakura looked down at the Uchiha necklace that she wore a smile creeping onto her features.

"Yes it dose. It means -" Before Sakura could finish Sasuke stood up and asked Sakura if she was done making sure to that the symbol on his back was facing Minogi. It was a subtle way of showing that Sakura was his, but it did the job.

"Yes I'm done." Sakura answered as Sasuke took her bowl and disposed it. Then taking her hand he lead her to his tent, but not before he gave a quick glare at Minogi sharingan blazing.

When they were gone Minogi turned to look at Kakashi asking, "What the hell was that in his eyes?"

"That would be that sharingan." Kakashi answered not looking up from his book. "It is a special ninja trait that he has."

"Why was he using it at me?" Minogi asked.

"You were hitting on Sakura which is a big nono when Sasuke is around." Minogi looked at Kakashi confused so Kakashi continued to explain. "Sakura has been crazy about Sasuke almost her entire life and Sasuke has finally just admitted to her that he loves her as well. The only thing is that Sasuke is kind of antisocial and well…he only opens up for Sakura. So basically she is his girl, that's what the whole necklace that she wears is about. That's also why Sasuke stood up to show you the mark on the back his shirt. Basically it was it sow you that Sakura is his and not to get near her. " Kakashi finished never looking up from his book.

"Is that so…." Minogi said as he continued to eat his ramen.

"Ok, ok I give up. Sensei help!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi stood up mumbling something about how even after how many years some things never change. It was either that or something about idiots.

While Kakashi was helping Naruto get out Minogi was eyeing the tent that Sasuke and Sakura were in with a smirk on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello. I won't keep everyone waiting so I will make this fast. R&R! There that was nice and to the point! Also there is some Sasuke Sakura goodness in here! enjoy.

PS: the more reviews I get the faster I update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Sasuke, why did you have to be so mean to Minogi-san?" Sakura asked as she started to take off her shoes. Sasuke was taking off his shoes too as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"He was coming onto you." Sasuke answered as he went and sat on his sleeping bag.

"But I was about to tell him that I'm with you." Sakura said as she went to her sleeping bag.

"I know but I just…" Sasuke started as he watched her pick the bag up. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as she placed her bag next to his.

"It was lonely over there." Sakura said as she evened out the bag. Sitting down on it, she asked, "Anyway, you were saying something about Minogi?"

"Like I said, he was coming onto you and I didn't want anything to happen." Sasuke said as he blushed and looked away.

"You are so over-protective." Sakura giggled as she watched Sasuke turn redder.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped as she suddenly found herself pinned down.

"I never want what Itachi did to you to ever happen again." Sasuke breathed as he looked at her, his lips getting dangerously close to hers.

"What if that happens?" Sakura asked, her breathing getting heavy. Sasuke noticed how her chest was rising and falling against his, making him feel something that he had always ignored, but he knew that Sakura probably noticed it too right now.

"You really don't trust me?" Sasuke asked as he lowered himself closer towards her.

"No…I trust you with my life. I love you Sasuke." Sakura's answer wasn't more then a whisper.

"Good, because I love you too." Sasuke then claimed her lips as his. The kiss was rough and full of passion as their tongues danced, fighting for dominance. Sakura moaned into his mouth as Sasuke started to push himself onto her letting her know how he felt and what he wanted if she didn't know already.

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned as his mouth went to her jaw gently licking her sweet skin. His hands let go of hers as they moved to pull her up to him by the small of her back making her let out a husky moan. Her hands had gone up to his head tangling themselves in his hair. She threw his headband to the side as she felt his head go down as far as it could without removing her top. "Don't stop" Sakura begged as she held him to her.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he glanced up at her. Sakura nodded as Sasuke moved one hand to unzip her dress. It fell from her, revealing the black bra and mesh top that she wore underneath. Sasuke moved his hand to her lower stomach and slowly moved it up taking the mesh top with him as pulled it off her. Her eyes were full of embarrassment as he moved to take off her bra. When it was gone, Sasuke stared at her fully developed chest in awe. It was a site that was only for him and him alone; he would never let another man look at her like this. Sakura's face was red as he looked at her and her hands moved from his head to cover herself when Sasuke caught them saying, "Don't" He didn't waste another moment as his mouth took hold of one of her mounds, his tongue gently flicking the top.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped as she arched her back into him. Sasuke decided that he liked her reaction as he sucked onto her harder. "Oh Sasuke!" Sakura moaned as Sasuke's free hand moved to take off her shorts. Sakura's hands moved down from his head to the small of his back pulling his shirt off of him. Sasuke stared at the last thing that was keeping him from his goal as he felt Sakura nibble his neck, earning her a husky moan.

Sasuke ran his fingers over her not taking her underwear off as she arched into him in pure pleasure. Sasuke's mouth was nibbling her neck again as she started to rub her chest against his, once again earning her a husky moan. Sakura's hands were tangled in Sasuke's hair again as she pulled him closer to her. Sakura moved one hand down his arm pulling off the arm wrap. After it was gone she did the same with the other letting her feel Sasuke's bare skin on her back.

"Sakura…you taste so good." She heard Sasuke moan as he continued his assault on her neck and collarbone. "Sakura…_my_ Sakura…" Sakura smiled as she felt him move a finger under her underwear to rub her skin.

"Yes…only yours Sasuke…my Sasuke" Sakura whispered as she moaned into him again as his finger found her opening. "Sasuke!" Sakura gasped as Sasuke smirked.

Moving his head up to her ear he whispered, "You like that don't you?" Sakura just numbly nodded as Sasuke smirked. "You want more, my little blossom, don't you?" His voice was full of seduction as he watched her face. Sakura's eyes were closed and her head was titled back and flushed. "You're so tight Sakura" Sasuke stuck a finger in her as he said this, earning him a gasp as her eyes suddenly shot open then gently closing again.

Sakura was about to respond when there was a scream from outside. Sasuke immediately took his finger out of her as Sakura grabbed her red dress. Sasuke just grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as Sakura zipped up her dress.

Running outside, Sasuke asked, "What the hell is going on!" Sasuke and Sakura found Naruto cowering outside his tent with a tired Kakashi and a half-asleep Minogi staring at him.

"There is the world's biggest spider in there!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the tent.

"Naruto, it's a spider. And you call yourself a ninja." Sasuke stated as he started back to his tent with Sakura following behind him.

"But that has to be the creepiest spider ever!" Naruto said.

Sighing, Kakashi said, "Get back, Naruto, I'll kill the spider for you." Kakashi walked into the tent. Not even a minute later they head him yell, "Holy shit!"

"I told you! That ain't no ordinary spider!" Naruto said as Kakashi came out with the spider on a kunai. The spider was about the size of basketball with the kunai in its head.

"There, it's dead." Kakashi said as he threw the spider into the fire pit. "Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he noticed Sakura hiding behind Sasuke.

"Spiders scare me," she said, though it was barely above a whisper. "How could it have gotten that big?" Sakura asked never moving from behind Sasuke or taking her eyes off the bug. "Are you sure it's dead?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's dead. And I have no idea how it could have gotten that big." Kakashi said as he walked back to his tent.

"Sensei, if that thing comes to suck out our brains or something tonight I blame you." Sakura said as she started back to the tent, pulling Sasuke along and making sure that he was in between her and the spider.

"Ok. Oh, and you two, don't forget to use protection." Sasuke and Sakura froze at that comment.

"What would give you the idea that we were doing that?" Sasuke asked as he eyed his sensei.

"First, Sasuke, you are missing your arm cuffs and your head band. Plus your hair is messier then normal, your shirt is on backwards and your fly is unzipped. Second, Sakura, you don't have your pants on, you too are missing your head band, and I can tell that you aren't wearing a bra." Sakura looked down and covered her chest as Sasuke bushed looking down at his shirt seeing that it was indeed backwards. "Then there is the fact that my tent is right next to yours and I could hear Sakura moaning. Which isn't the best sound to hear when you're trying to sleep. I would rather not hear you two, but I can't stop you. Just remember, use protection. It would be bad if Sakura got pregnant during a mission. So if I were you, I would wait until we get back to Kohana." Kakashi said as he walked into his tent leaving two really red teens.

"You two were doing that!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at the two. "How far did you get!" Naruto never got his answer as a rock collided with his face.

"Mind your own business, Naruto!" Sakura said as she walked back to the tent.

"Dope" Sasuke said as he followed Sakura into the tent.

Before Minogi and Naruto went into their tents they heard Kakashi say from his tent, "Sasuke, Sakura if you don't have any protection you can ask me."

"SENSEI!" they head Sakura yell in embarrassment.

"But I only have the extra large."

"Sensei, shut up!" they heard Sasuke yell.

"But I was only trying to help. By the way if you want I have some flavored too."

"Pervert!" they head Sakura yell. Naruto just sighed as he went back into his tent making sure that there were no more spiders before going to sleep. Minogi just stared at Sasuke and Sakura's tent, a gleam in his eyes that couldn't be placed.

&&&&&&&&&

The next day everyone was walking down a path in the middle of a forest, Naruto once again talking about the joys of ramen.

"Naruto, shut up." Sasuke said as they walked.

"Why should I?" Naruto countered.

"Because we are sick and tired of hearing about ramen." Sasuke answered as they all kept on walking.

"Oh, the big bad Uchiha says something so we must all listen to it. I am sick of you bossing me around, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke.

"Are you picking a fight?" Sasuke asked as he stopped to look at Naruto. Naruto had also stopped as he glared at Sasuke.

"Yep. I'm going to be the next Hokage so you better bet that I will kick your ass!" Naruto yelled again, still glaring at Sasuke.

"Whatever you say, loser." Sasuke answered, his cool gaze fixed on Naruto.

"Not again." Minogi heard Sakura sigh as Kakashi just shook his head.

"I dare you to say that again!" Naruto yelled.

"Loser."

"That's it Uchiha, you're going down!" Naruto yelled as he dropped his bag and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke easily evaded Naruto, and when Naruto threw a punch, Sasuke just caught it.

"Would you two stop! One of you is going to get hurt!" Sakura yelled at the two. Neither moved as they glared at each other, Sasuke still holding Naruto's fist. "You idiots aren't supposed to be fighting each other!" Sakura yelled as she stomped over to the two.

"Careful, Sakura." Kakashi said as she stomped over to the previously mentioned idiots.

"You won." Naruto whispered so only Sasuke could hear as they stood there.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You won Sakura…" Naruto removed his hand and headed over to his bag as Sakura reached Sasuke.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto pick up his bag and start walking again.

"Nothing…" Sasuke smirked as he started walking again gently pulling Sakura with him. As they walked it even surprised Kakashi that the fight ended so early, usually it would take him to get in and physically stop them. But they all shrugged it off as they continued walking. After about twenty minutes Minogi started conversation.

"So Naruto, you said that you want to become the Hokage?"

"Yep and you can bet that I will be the best Hokage that there ever was!" Naruto proudly stated.

"That's pretty hard to do isn't it?" Minogi asked.

"Yep! And I am gonna pass everyone else by! Especially a certain black haired prodigy who thinks that he is above everyone else." Naruto said as he eyed Sasuke.

"Whatever…" Sasuke answered, as he didn't bother to look at Naruto.

"Why are you called a prodigy?" Minogi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged as he answered, "Family."

"What do you mean by 'family'?" Minogi asked.

"Do you want me to tell him for you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as Sasuke just nodded. "Sasuke is the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, one of Kohona's top clans." Sakura said with a smile.

"Did someone murder your family?" Minogi asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Well what happened to him?"

"I killed him." Sasuke simply stated.

"You killed him!" Minogi exclaimed as he stared at Sasuke.

"So we were right, that was your handiwork on Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi stated as Sasuke nodded. "Did you really have to go that far though? I mean, I know that he killed everyone else in your family, but still did you really have to kill him that way?"

"He was touching Sakura." Sasuke simply answered, eyeing Minogi at the same time as Sakura blushed.

"Uchiha, but didn't you say that your name was Uchiha?" Minogi asked.

"He was my older brother." Sasuke stated, as he continued walking, not even looking back at Minogi.

"Wow…well anyway, Sakura what are you planning on doing?" Sakura glanced at him, then at Sasuke, and giggled while Sasuke smirked. "Oh…stupid question." Minogi said as he looked at the ground. They all kept walking for a while when suddenly Minogi stopped and said, "Sorry. If you would excuse me, I have to use the little boys room." He then proceeded to walk into the woods.

"There is something about him that I don't like." Sakura said as she watched him walk off.

"Why? He's nice." Naruto asked.

"He was hitting on me, and I have to be at least 10 years younger then him." Sakura answered in a dry tone.

"True, he doesn't give the best impression." Kakashi said as he looked at his book again.

"I just don't like him." Sasuke answered his voice still monotone and calm.

"None of us do." Kakashi said then he looked at Naruto. "And I think that Naruto here only likes the ramen."

"Yep, I have to say, good ramen, bad personality." Naruto agreed.

&&&&&&

Minogi finished up and was about to walk back when he heard a voice behind him say, "Hello, Minogi-san."

"I told you that I don't have it yet." Minogi said not turning around to see who it was.

"The boss is getting tired of waiting."

"I'll be able to get the money once I get to Stone."

"That's not what he's mad about."

"What else did I do?"

"The boss don't like it when people are late in keeping their promises. And I'm here to make sure that you don't ever do anything like that again."

"I told you, just give me a bit more time! I am almost done. This is the last deal I am making, and once I get to Stone your boss will have twice as much as I borrowed."

"That won't cut it this time, Minogi."

"How about information?"

"What do you mean?"

"I give you information and you give me some more time," Minogi was desperate now as he turned around to face the man that was talking to him.

"Ok, but only if I think that the information is worthwhile."

"Itachi-san is dead!"

"We knew that."

"Sasuke killed him!"

"We knew that too, really, how stupid do you think we are?"

"He has one weakness."

"Yes, we know, the girl. Your point is?"

"Your boss wants Sasuke to work for him, right?" the man nodded. "Well then, if I can somehow separate the girl from the others, then you could get her and you can lure Sasuke to work for you." Minogi concluded.

"Yes, part of that was already in our plans. That still isn't the best news, and you're just about out of time."

"Ok, but do you know how much he likes this girl?"

"No…why should that matter?"

"He was doing it with her in his tent last night."

"Really…so he's fully claiming her. All right, I will give you 'til you get to Stone to get the money. But make sure that you get the girl away from the rest of them. I am sure that the boss wants to talk to her."

"Yes, Kabuto-san." Minogi said as he said as he walked off.

&&&&&&&

They had all been walking for about three or four more hours when they stopped to take a break, at Minogi's request.

After a minute or so, Minogi said, "I'm going to get some water. Sakura, would you like to come with me?"

Sakura eyed him as she said one word, "No…"

"Please, I really shouldn't go by myself."

"Then take Naruto with you." Sakura said.

"Hey, don't volunteer me for things!" Naruto yelled.

"Then you should stop volunteering us for stuff." Sasuke countered.

"All of you shut up. Sakura go with him. We are all sick of his complaining." Kakashi said, never looking up from his book.

"But Sensei…!" Sakura said.

"I'll go with." Sasuke said while getting up from the log that he and Sakura had been sitting on. Sakura had already started following after Minogi.

"That's ok. I am sure that Sakura will be able to handle anything that comes up." Minogi said a little too cheerfully.

"Sasuke, sit down and relax. What is the worst that would happen to her?" Kakashi asked.

"He could try something with her." Sasuke answered.

"She is a trained kunoichi, I think that she can handle a wimp like him." Kakashi said as Naruto slumped down against a tree. "Besides, I think that she would like to be the one to kick his butt."

"If she don't, I will!" Naruto said from the ground. Sasuke was just staring at the path that Sakura had gone down.

&&&&&&&&

"Ok, here is the stream, now get your water and let's go." Sakura said as she and Minogi reached the stream.

"But that's women's work." He countered as he handed her the water container.

"So that's why you dragged me along." Sakura said as she snatched the bottle out of his hands and glared at him. "You are so pathetic." Sakura said as she bent down to get the water. "You can't even get your own water." Sakura continued her little rant when she suddenly felt someone grab her, pulling her up to her feet. "Get off me, Minogi!" she practically yelled.

"I'm not Minogi." A voice hissed in her ear making her freeze. Her breath quickened and she suddenly felt panic stricken.

"Orochimaru…" Sakura breathed out as she felt him lean close to her ear.

"Good guess." He hissed in her ear. "And thank you, Minogi. As promised, you have another week to deliver my money."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." Minogi said as he bowed.

"You bastard! You were in league with Snake-man here the whole time!" Sakura spat out at him.

"Yep. Though I do think that you are cute." Minogi said. "And I am sorry, but better you than me."

"You bastards! When Sasuke finds out he will-" Sakura started when Orochimaru interrupted her.

"That's the point. You are my bait to get Sasuke to work for me. Surly he will do anything to keep his little cherry blossom out of harm." Orochimaru said as his tongue came out and licked from Sakura's ear to the collar of her shirt.

"Let me go!" she struggled, to no avail.

"Don't worry, I won't rape you. I'm not that low, but if you aren't good, I am sure that this beautiful skin cuts pretty easily." Orochimaru ran a finger over the exposed skin on her arm. "And I am also sure that my men are getting a bit bored, maybe you could entertain them."

"No…" Sakura said as she struggled some more.

"Minogi, I have another job for you." Orochimaru said, looking up from Sakura.

"Yes sir!" Minogi answered, giving Orochimaru his full attention.

"Tell Uchiha to come here alone. I don't care what you say or what you do, just make sure that he comes alone. If he doesn't, tell him that he can say goodbye to the little cherry blossom here."

"Yes sir…" Minogi said, while running off to go tell Sasuke the news.

"And you, shall we prepare you for Sasuke's visit?" Orochimaru asked, licking his lips, Sakura just looking up at him in fear.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello! I want to say thank you to everyone!

PS: the more reviews I get the faster I update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

**WARNING! This chapter includes the curse mark and it is different then in the show or book. I just wanted to let everyone know that so that no one gets pissed at me. So if you don't like it well then that's your problem. Anyway I think that this version is a lot cooler anyway (It don't include any lipstick and giant hands coming out of peoples backs) well enjoy! **

Chapter 13

"What could be taking so long?" Sasuke said as he started to pace.

"Maybe they couldn't find a stream?" Naruto answered, Sasuke just glared at him. "What, it could happen."

"Naruto you really think that Sakura would get lost?" Kakashi asked.

"It happens." Naruto said, his palms up in front of him in an innocent gesture.

"I'm going after her." Sasuke declared.

Before Sasuke even took a step into the forest they heard Minogi yelling as he ran towards them, "Help… Sakura…" He panted as he reached them.

"What the hell happened! Where is she!" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Minogi by the collar pulling him up to his level. His voice still had it's calm but there was something in it that made Minogi shutter.

"We were attacked. She never had a chance to defend herself, it happened so quickly."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked his voice still low and cool.

"This man came up when her back was turned and grabbed her before I could warn her…" Minogi said as Sasuke's grip tightened. "He was tall with long black hair and yellow eyes that reminded me of a snake." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit then went into slits, turning as red as blood.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at Minogi. "What would he want with Sakura?"

"I'll explain it later, but right now we have to get Sakura away from him." Kakashi said actually putting his book away.

"But he said that only Sasuke should come or else something would happen to her." Minogi interrupted.

"Did he say anything else?" Sasuke asked, Minogi shaking his head no. "I know that you're lying, now tell me what else did he say!"

"I told you all that I know!" Minogi pleaded as Sasuke lifted him off the ground with one hand. "That was it I swear!" Minogi pleaded, as Sasuke's look turned colder.

"Why would he let you go?" Sasuke asked.

"To tell us obviously!" Naruto said. "Sasuke are you really going to question him instead of rescuing Sakura?"

"No" Sasuke threw Minogi so that he landed on Naruto. "If I find out that you had anything to do with this I _will _kill you." Sasuke said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He can't kill me!" Minogi exclaimed as he sat there in shock.

"He doesn't care if he's working for you. If you had anything to do with this like he said he will kill you." Kakashi said as he looked off into the forest. "Besides if you are working with Orochimaru then we would have no choice but to take you back to Kohana."

"You mean he really would try to kill me!" Minogi exclaimed.

"And he would probably be able to. Now get your big butt off of me!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Minogi off.

Minogi stood there as he thought, _'Shit I'm dead.' _

&&&&&&&&

Sasuke arrived at the stream to a site that almost killed him. There was Sakura lying on the ground. She had a couple cuts and scrapes here and there, while her entire outfit was torn up. Her dress was fully open, (by force) and her bra was just about gone, never mind the mesh top. Her shorts were in a category all on there own, while her hands and feet were tied. Sakura's hair was messy and she had a gag in her mouth muffling her calls for him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed as he suddenly appeared at her side removing the gag.

Once it was gone Sakura fell in to Sasuke's chest repeating, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" as she cried. Her head shooting up to look at him as her mouth crashed on his, feverishly kissing him and him returning it as he held her closer.

"Ahhh how touching." A voice hissed from the side.

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke said as he glared at the man, holding Sakura closer to him in the process. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I only thought that you would have liked to see a bit more of the girl. What you didn't want to?" Orochimaru asked in an innocent way.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sasuke asked again.

"I decided that you would probably like the defenseless version. So I just got her ready for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke's eyes were as cold as daggers as he looked at Orochimaru, sending a pleasant chill up his spine.

"I thought that you wanted her? Well that was what I was told. If you don't we could easily dispose of her."

"If you lay one fucking finger on her…" Sasuke threatened as he pulled Sakura tighter into his embrace.

"Touchy…well have you made your decision?" Orochimaru asked.

"What the hell are you taking about?" Sasuke asked, Sakura just had her head dug into his chest, slightly turned so that she could see the snake man.

"Are you going to work for me or not?"

"Go to hell."

"I'll take that as a no. Well then I guess that I'll have to…" Orochimaru stated, as he suddenly appeared right behind Sakura, a kunai at her neck. "Now do you have an answer for me?"

"Sasuke, don't do it!" Sakura said as her hands went up to try to pry the kunai farther from her neck. She sat there in Sasuke's embrace and Orochimaru's hand at her neck. For the first time in his life Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. If he agreed then probably hundreds of innocent people would die, but if he didn't then Sakura would…

"Your choice. If you agree then the girl will remain unharmed, but if you go against me…" The knife went closer to Sakura's neck as she took a quick intake of breath. Sasuke's face turned down as he closed his eyes, loosening his grip on Sakura.

"Sasuke, I don't care what happens to me! If you agree then…"

"Shut up!" Orochimaru said as his other hand covered her mouth.

"Get your hands off of her." Sasuke said still never opening his eyes.

"Then you choose to work for me. Ow shit!" Orochimaru said as he quickly removed his hand from Sakura's mouth.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura cried as her hands went to grab the front of his shirt. "What the hell are you thinking!"

"Your bitch you bit me!" Orochimaru said as he pulled Sakura up to stand out of Sasuke's embrace.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"Let her go." Sasuke's voice was monotone as he looked up at Orochimaru, the sharingan spinning in his eyes. Orochimaru did as he was told and flung Sakura down to the rocky ground, Sasuke catching her just in time. Gently setting her down Sasuke said, "I won't work for you and you are never going to touch her again!"

"What did you say?" Orochimaru's smirk faded as he watched Sasuke start to stand up a purple haze suddenly surrounding him.

"I will kill you here and now with the power that you gave me." Sasuke answered the seal on the curse mark breaking as black marks spread all over his body.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched the young man, "You really think that you can beat me? Well go on give it your best try!" and Sasuke attacked. Both moved fast and unpredictably as they fought. Sakura just watched in horror at the site. Sasuke had broken the seal, which we all know isn't good.

Sasuke was giving Orochimaru one for his money. This was about the fifth time that he was cursing giving the boy the curse. "You know…" Orochimaru stated trying to catch Sasuke off guard. "With the power that you could get from working for me imagine how well you could protect her."

"Shut up!" Sasuke said as he attacked again, Orochimaru easily blocking.

"You know what happened with SNY…. and then there was that whole thing with Itachi…" Orochimaru taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled throwing another punch at him, this time with more force causing Orochimaru to step back.

'_I see…so all I have to do is piss him off even more. Then it will be simple to get him to work for me. The madder he gets the less he thinks, and then he will be begging to work for me.'_ Orochimaru thought as he blocked another one of Sasuke's attacks.

"Sasuke, would you like to hear what my men would like to do to her?" Orochimaru continued to taunt.

"I told you to shut up." Sasuke said as he kicked.

"Where should I start?" Orochimaru caught Sasuke's kick making Sasuke loose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she watched him fall.

"I know. How about hearing her scream. What would you like to hear first? Pain…pleasure…agony?" Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he brought his other leg up hitting Orochimaru's jaw. Taking a couple steps back Orochimaru continued as Sasuke stood up, "How about where they would want to touch her? Where only you want to be the one to touch her…" Orochimaru received a punch aimed at his face, but bent down in time. "How about here?" Orochimaru asked as he grabbed Sasuke.

Immediately Sasuke shoved him off, his eyes wider then saucers as the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "What the fuck!" Orochimaru stood up strait a couple meters away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura just sat there on the ground looking confused.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she stared at the two of them.

'_Thank god that she didn't see! But what is wrong with him? That hurts!'_ Sasuke thought as he gave Orochimaru the death glare.

"What, you didn't like it?" Orochimaru asked.

"Of course I didn't fucking like that! What was the point of that?" Sasuke asked.

"Just to give you an idea of what could happen to the girl behind you over there." Orochimaru said indicating to Sakura who was about two meters behind Sasuke. If it was possible Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more towards Orochimaru.

"No one will ever touch her!" Sasuke said as Sakura instantly understood what happened.

"Are you so sure? I mean how can she protect herself? She is just a little girl."

"Sakura is the strongest person that I know. Even if she isn't the strongest person physically she is the strongest inside. If she could put up with all the crap that everyone has put her threw and come out smiling then I think that she surpasses any ninja! And if she can't physically defend herself then that's what I am for! I will protect her even if it costs me my life!" Sasuke said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well let's see you try!" Orochimaru said as he attacked Sasuke. Sasuke blocked as he tried his best to fight back. Sakura just sat on the ground staring at Sasuke, a tear in each of her eyes.

'_Sasuke…So I'm not week to you. Thank you.'_ She thought as she looked down at her bound hands, then looking to the side she saw a sharp rock. Crawling over she rubbed her hands against it, cutting her hands at the same time as the rope. When they were undone Sakura bent down and undid the rope that tied her ankles together.

"Looks like your little girl decided to get away…" Orochimaru said as he noticed Sakura untying her legs. "But we can't have her get away can we? After all, my men we looking forward to having a little playmate…"

"You bastard!" Sasuke said as he fought.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled as Sakura finished with the ropes and got to her feet.

"Where do you think that you're going little flower?" Kabuto asked as he stepped out of the foliage surrounding them. Sakura looked up at him a little frightened. "After all we have so much to do together…" He said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Get away from me!" Sakura said as she prepared herself for his attack.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sasuke yelled as he blocked an attack.

"Never turn away from me Sasuke…" Orochimaru hissed.

"Come on Sakura…why do you look so frightened?" Kabuto asked as he took a step towards her.

"Get away! I know exactly what you want and I am not giving it to you!" Sakura said as she took a step back. She took a quick glance to see Sasuke still fighting with Orochimaru. Even with the curse mark Sasuke was having trouble, but then so was Orochimaru. The smirk that Orochimaru was wearing at the beginning of the fight long gone as he was starting to focus on just the fight.

"Now, now Sakura. I'll be nice I promise." Kabuto said as he went to grab her, but she stopped his hand with her own.

"And what is your version of nice?" Sakura asked him.

"You really think that you can beat me?" He asked as he tried with the other hand.

Blocking it Sakura said, "I'll sure as hell try." Smirking Kabuto kicked at her, but Sakura let go of his hands and dodged just in time. "I'm not that weak." Sakura said as she got into an attack position.

"That may be true, but like I said before you really think that you can beat me?" Kabuto asked as he came at her. Sakura dodged as she felt his hand wiz past her chest.

"What do you think that you are trying to grab?" She asked as she dodged another attack.

"Anything that I can." Kabuto said with a sick smirk on his face. Kabuto grabbed at her again. She dodged, but as she did she felt his foot come around and kick her in the back.

"AAEEII!" Sakura screamed out in pain as she fell into Kabuto's open arms.

"Like I said do you really think that you can beat me?" Kabuto whispered seductively in her ear.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled half in pain half in disgust as she tried to push herself away from him, but to no avail.

"Hey Orochimaru-sama. What do you want me to do to this girl?" Kabuto asked as he caught her hand that was about to hit him.

"Anything that you want." Orochimaru answered.

"You bastards!" Sasuke yelled as he hit Orochimaru in the face then started towards Sakura. Sasuke stopped as he felt a kick in the back and fell to the ground, coughing up a little bit of blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she used her other hand to punch Kabuto in the face. Causing his nose to bleed.

"You bitch!" Kabuto said as he grabbed the hand that had just hit him. "I shall make you pay for that, but I do have to admit that I like how feisty you are." Kabuto still had that smirk and a gleam in his eye that Sakura really didn't like.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed again as she struggled.

"I thought that I told you to never turn your back to me." Orochimaru hissed as Sasuke got up wiping the blood from his mouth. Once he was up he turned to face Orochimaru then he looked at Kabuto. Kabuto had moved it so that he had both of Sakura's hands in one of his and her against a tree.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as Kabuto took out a kunai. "What the hell are you going to do with that?" Sakura asked him, Kabuto moved it from her face to her chest lightly so that it didn't leave a mark. Once he got to the valley between her breasts he started to push harder leaving a little scar.

"Scream." Was the only word that he whispered in her ear as he moved the kunai to her stomach and cut a gash across it.

"AAAEEEIII!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke stood there for a moment when the purple haze started up around him again. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as Kabuto moved the kunai to her lower stomach. She had about three good gashes on her stomach when Sasuke turned to face them, the purple haze getting more intense by the moment.

Even Orochimaru was taken aback by this sudden chakra burst. To tell the truth he was scared. This was the first time that he truly regretted doing something in his entire life. And when Sasuke started to walk to Kabuto he didn't stop him. After all, who would want to stop a man on the verge of a killing spree?

"Get you're fucking hands off of her!" Sasuke said in monotone, but underneath it you could tell how much fury was being held back. Kabuto stopped his attack and looked at the Uchiha walking towards him. Sasuke had two giant bat wings were growing out of his back as he walked; his hair was becoming longer and a little messier.

Kabuto froze, as he was only able to say two words, "Oh shit." He didn't have time to say anything else as Sasuke hit him in the chest. There was so much chakra in that one punch that it went right threw Kabuto. Sasuke could see his hand on the other side of the man as he lifted Kabuto away from Sakura and throwing him at Orochimaru. Orochimaru barely had time to dodge as Kabuto landed where he had been standing; His lifeless face looking strait up at the sky, obviously dead.

Sasuke then turned his attention to Sakura; she had fallen to the ground looking up at him. Her eyes were full of fear but they held worry in them too. Sasuke was about to say something to her when he heard Orochimaru from the background.

"Sasuke. I have given you this power, but now I see that it was a mistake. I will allow you to keep it, if you work for me." Orochimaru said, as he looked strait into Sasuke's blood red eyes.

"Go to hell." Sasuke said as he attacked. Orochimaru barely dodged as Sasuke then attacked again, this time hitting him in the gut. "I will kill you!" Sasuke said as he used his other hand to punch Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru fell to the ground as Sasuke placed a foot on his gut, holding him down. "DIE!" Sasuke said as a kunai went right into Orochimaru's forehead.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura seeing her staring at him in fear. As he started to walk towards her she quickly covered her chest and turned her head away from him, her eyes were squeezed shut as she waited for whatever was going to happen.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed as he walked up to her. When he reached her he spread his wings out around them so that no one could see her, and so that she couldn't escape from him. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he gently lifted her chin to face him. "Are you ok?" he asked as he looked at her tear-stained face.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she opened her emerald green eyes to look at his blood red ones.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked at her wounds on her stomach. "I should have finished off that bastard sooner, then this…" Sasuke gently placed his hand on her stomach causing her to wince. Noticing this Sasuke quickly removed his hand. "When we get back to the camp we'll heal you." Sasuke placed a kiss upon her forehead; "I promise that I will get you home safely." Sasuke said as he helped Sakura up to her feet. He started to walk away holding Sakura's hand, but stopped when he realized that she wasn't fallowing. "Sakura, do I scare you?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the girl. She didn't say anything as she looked at him.

"Sasuke!" she whispered as she suddenly found herself in his embrace. He held her to him with his arms as the wings wrapped around them.

"I promise that nothing will harm you." Sasuke said as he held her. "I love you." Sakura's eyes widened as she slowly relaxed in his embrace.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as she embraced him back. "I love you too." When they separated Sasuke picked her up bridal style and started to walk back to camp.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to update I really am. School has started and I have had serious writes block for this story, so I want to say thank you to everyone who has stayed with me this far and once again I apologize. Thank you again everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 14

"What the hell is going on over there?" Naruto asked as he stared into the forest where the sounds of a battle could be heard, along with screaming. "Do you think that they are ok?"

"I don't know. If it truly was Orochimaru then I have no idea what the outcome of this battle will be." Kakashi said as he too stared at the forest. It was then that they heard another scream, obviously Sakura screaming in pain.

"That's it I'm going to go help!" Naruto said when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to help too, but we can't. This is Sasuke's battle we can't interfere." Kakashi said.

"But what about Sakura! We have to help her! And Orochimaru is a wanted criminal!" Naruto argued.

"That maybe so, but do you really think that they would keep her alive if we showed up?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked down at the ground and sighed. "No…"

"Hey what's that!" Minogi said as he pointed at something coming towards them.

"Oh my god." Kakashi stated as the thing came closer.

"What the hell…" Naruto said. Everyone stared as Sasuke walked towards them carrying a limp Sakura.

When he came onto the road he walked right up to Kakashi and said two words, "heal her." It came out more of a command then anything. Kakashi just nodded as Sasuke set the unconscious girl down on the ground.

"It won't be as good as hers would be, but it will do the job for now." Kakashi said as he rested the palms of his hands over her stomach.

"Just make sure that she doesn't die." Sasuke still had that cold look in his eyes that made even Kakashi nervous. Kakashi nodded as he began a healing jutsu. Sasuke watched as Sakura's wounds began to heal. When he caught Naruto and Minogi looking at her (Minogi was looking a bit more of her then the wounds, Naruto was just worried) Sasuke spread his wings around Sakura, Kakashi, and himself blocking off everyone else's view.

Sasuke watched as blue chakra flowed all over Sakura's body, her wounds lessening by the moment. When they were nothing but little scratches Kakashi stopped out of breath. "That's the best that I can do for now. Just let her get some sleep and she will be fine. After all, I think that she would be able to take care of herself once she's well. She is studying to become a medic-nin right?"

"Yes…" Sasuke said removing a stray piece of hair from her face. He then proceeded to grab his pack that was nearby him; rummaging in it he found another red dress of Sakura's. Moving his wings again so that no one could see her Sasuke changed her into the new dress so that she would at least look decent.

"By the way Sasuke, why do you have bat wings?" Naruto asked receiving a death glare.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke asked as he picked up Sakura, moving her to a sleeping bag that Kakashi had just placed on the ground for her.

"It's scaring the crap out of me!" Naruto countered.

"Good." Was all that Sasuke answered as he turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Is Orochimaru dead?" Kakashi asked as he sat down.

"Yes…" Sasuke answered.

"I see that you now have full control over the curse mark. And it is more powerful then it used to be." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke's back. "So can you change back?"

"Yes…" Sasuke answered.

"Well minus the fact that you're scary as hell I think that you should change back before Sakura wakes up. Do you really want her to wake up and see a demon?" Sasuke just gave Kakashi a death glare at the comment, but his wings began to shrink and the marks on his skin began to disappear. The last thing to go back to normal was his eyes. "Good, now you look somewhat normal, but don't forget to fix up the wholes in the back of your shirt."

Sasuke gave his usual "hm" as he head a moan from Sakura. He immediately gave Sakura his full attention as her eyes fluttered open. "Sakura…" Sasuke said loud enough for only her to hear.

"Arggg…I feel like crap." Sakura said as she tried to sit up but Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her down. "I'm fine really." Sakura said as she answered the look that Sasuke gave her. "I just…" Sakura never finished her sentence as she saw Minogi in front of her. Her face scrunched in anger as she glared at him. Everyone just looked between the pissed off women and the obviously nervous man. "You bastard I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Minogi pleaded as he went onto his hands and knees.

"I don't care how sorry you are. I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Sakura yelled, while Sasuke held her back from killing the businessman.

"Sakura you can't kill the client." Kakashi said while Naruto stood there in utter confusion.

"I'm not going to kill him, just dismember him!" Sakura said as she fought against Sasuke.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and threatening.

"He was working with Orochimaru this whole time! He was the reason!" Sakura yelled as she held her aching side. Sasuke looked at the cowering man his eyes turning red in rage.

No one besides Sakura had ever heard Sasuke's voice so cold or threatening, as it was when he said a couple little words, "I'll kill you." Before Sasuke could lay a finger on the man Kakashi stepped between them.

"Sasuke we need him alive. We have to take him back to Kohana and see what other information we can get. Then I am sure that the Hokage will allow you to kill him." Kakashi reasoned as the fuming Uchiha settled down.

Sasuke turned around to Sakura as he said, "I will not be held responsible for what happens to that man. You and the dope are to take care of him because I refuse to. And if me and him are left alone I swear that he will not be alive when you get back." Sasuke said as he then turned his full attention to Sakura. "Can you stand?" he asked her, the tone in his voice changed to one of worry and love.

"Of course I can!" Sakura said as Sasuke helped her to her feet. "Oh and Minogi." Sakura said as she walked over to him. He had now gotten to his feet and was still nervous as Sakura gave him a kind smile. "Don't ever come near me again." Sakura said as she punched him square in the jaw. He flew back to the ground as Sakura lost her balance and landed in Sasuke's arms.

"Don't over do it Sakura you're still wounded." Sasuke said as they saw Minogi going on about how his jaw was broken. Sakura nodded as Kakashi and Naruto went to see if the man was scarred for life.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?" Minogi yelled as he held his face.

"Sakura-chan you didn't hit him hard enough!" Naruto said as he looked at the man. "Hey sensei can I hit him now?"

"No we are not supposed to harm the clients I told you that." Kakashi said as he helped Minogi to his feet. "But we don't have to heal them." Kakashi had a devious grin on his face, well that's what it looked like threw the mask. "Well we should get going." Kakashi continued as he started to walk, followed closely by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Oh my god! She knocked a tooth out! You bitch, you knocked one of my teeth out!" Minogi yelled as they walked. This little line made Sasuke freeze as his gaze turned to rest on Minogi again.

"You're digging yourself farther into your grave." Kakashi said without turning around. Minogi shut his mouth as Sasuke just continued to glare.

"Come on Sasuke it's not worth it." Sakura said as she tugged on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke nodded and continued to walk, Sakura leaning against him for support.

"Sakura is your wounds bothering you?" Sasuke asked loud enough for only her to hear.

"No I feel fine." Sakura answered as she smiled up at him.

"You suck at lying to me you know that right?" Sasuke answered with a smirk on his face. Sakura answered by sticking her tongue out at him. "Here."

"Sasuke! What are you doing!" Sakura exclaimed as he picked her up bridal style.

"Your wounded and shouldn't be pushing yourself like this." Sasuke answered as if it were as plain as day moving her to his back.

"Oh…" Sakura said as she just held him. No one said anything else as they walked; well Sakura was riding piggyback on Sasuke but besides that they were all walking.

After several hours they heard Minogi wine, "I'm tired and hungry. Can we rest?"

"Shut up bastard." Sakura said never turning around to look at him. "No one wants to hear your disgusting voice."

"Easy for you to say! You get to be carried. Oh how my feet hurt!" Minogi continued to complain.

"Well I wouldn't have to be carried if it wasn't for you!" Sakura countered as her grip on Sasuke tightened. "By the way Sasuke-kun aren't I heavy?"

"No…" Sasuke answered his eyes never leaving the road in front of him.

"These are!" Naruto yelled. He was carrying his, Sasuke's, and Sakura's bags and looked like he might earn a permanent hunchback.

"And you're supposed to be a ninja." Kakashi said as he grabbed Sakura's bag.

"Oh sure grab the light one." Naruto complained as they walked for a couple more minutes in silence.

"Ok now I really am in pain! Please just a five minute brake!" Minogi complained looking like he was about to collapse.

"Only if you shut up." Sasuke said glancing back at him.

"YES, YES!" Minogi agreed enthusiastically nodding his head.

"Ok then we'll rest in an hour." Sasuke answered still walking leaving a speechless Minogi behind him.

"I don't care what any of you say. I am resting right here!" Minogi said as he threw his pack down.

"You can do that, but you'll be dead by tomorrow. After all we won't be here to protect you, even I am smart enough to realize that." Naruto said not looking at Minogi.

"I hate you all." Minogi answered as he picked up his pack and fallowed them.

&&& One hour later &&&

"We should stop here for the night." Kakashi said. They were about halfway to Kohana by now and everyone was tired. Sasuke gently set Sakura down on the ground because she had fallen asleep during the walk. Minogi was having trouble with his tent again as was Naruto. After twenty minutes Naruto had given up with the tent and was going to bunk with Kakashi while Minogi sat out in the cold. Sasuke and Sakura were just in Sasuke's tent.

With Naruto and Kakashi -

"Sensei"

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked never looking up from his beloved book.

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate five minutes ago." Kakashi said sweat dropping as he looked at the blond.

"I know, but I'm hungry again."

"………."

With Sasuke and Sakura –

Sasuke gently moved a piece of hair from Sakura's sleeping face as he smiled gently. "What am I gonna do with you?" Sasuke whispered.

"Love me?" Sakura answered as her eyelids fluttered open. "How long was I out?"

"An hour or so."

"That all?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she sat up.

"You shouldn't be moving, you're still injured." Sasuke exclaimed as he went to gently push Sakura but stopped as soon as he saw her removing her dress reviling her black bra. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as his face turned a light crimson.

"Healing my wounds, what did you _think_ that I was doing?" Sakura asked a playful tone in her voice. When Sasuke's face turned an even darker shade of red Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "You are as bad as sensei."

"I am not!" Sasuke defended as he moved his head to the side so that she would have some decency.

"Whatever you say." Sakura said as she placed her hand onto her stomach allowing her own chakra to heal her. After about five minutes Sakura sighed and put her dress back on. "You can look now." Sasuke turned around and looked at his cheery blossom, his face still had a tint of red. "What are you so shy about? I mean you've seen more then that of me."

"So…" Sasuke's face was still red, as he looked off to something on the ground a look on his face that reminded Sakura of a little child. "Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly asked as he noticed her face suddenly right in front of his.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed you know that Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him.

"Cute?"

"What's wrong with the word cute?"

"It's better fit to describe girls." Sasuke said as he looked at her.

"You are so full of yourself." Sakura huffed. "What would you like me to call you then? Pretty, adorable, sexy?" Sakura had a playful smile on her face as she asked, earning her a devilish smirk.

"I like the last one." Sasuke said as he closed the distance between the two, claiming her lips as his.

"You two I thought that I told you to wait until we got back to Kohana?" Kakashi's voice came from the tent next to them.

"You were listening in on us!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nope, I was trying not to. It was Naruto who was eavesdropping."

"I was not!"

"Both of you shut up." Sasuke yelled at the two.

"Don't talk to your sensei like that!"

"And I don't wasn't to hear it either bastard." Naruto yelled.

"No one cares what you want Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Naruto sit down! I don't want you breaking my tent! If you do you're going to have to buy me a new one."

"Would all three of you relax? It's been a long day so why don't we just all get some sleep?" Sakura asked stopping the on coming battle or male pride.

"She's right, now Naruto shut up and go to sleep and you two be good." Kakashi said.

"But he started it!" Naruto yelled.

"This is going to be a long night…." Sakura said as she got comfortable in Sasuke's arms as the two continued to argue, well actually it was Naruto yelling and Sasuke putting in a couple comebacks.

With Minogi-

Minogi sat there listening to the argument that just kept on going on, though most of it was coming from the blond fox. How could everything change so suddenly? It was going good until today, but he had to do something to get even. He knew that if they found out about all of his crimes that he would be better off dead, well that is if they didn't kill him first. That's when it hit him. He would take the pink haired girl; after all he did owe her for her wonderful care of his dental work.

A/N: I know another cliffy, but I am still in writers block for this one. Don't worry I will finish it. But I decided to make it a little longer since all of you have been so patient for me. And I decided to update today because it's my birthday! So as a present I am updating for all of you!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok, ok don't kill me! I know that this chapter is kind of late. Ok a lot late. I am sorry I am having unbelievable writers block for this story and well I sorry. But finally the next chapter! Ok I know that this is a short one, but at least I thought of something. Well enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 15

It was getting dark by the time that they reached Kohana, thunder rolling in the distance. "Hey I though that you guys were taking him to rock?" one of the Hokage's assistants asked as she walked past the group.

"Some complications came up. We need to talk to the Hokage right away, is she free?" Kakashi answered the young girl.

"Yeah, well I think that she is. If you would like follow me." The young girl said as she started to walk towards the Hokage's tower.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto I don't think that you have to come with." Kakashi said as he started to walk away followed by Minogi. Sasuke had just nodded in understanding as he took Sakura's hand making Sakura blush.

"Well I'm tired." Naruto said as he started to walk away mumbling something about Ramen and also being hungry. "By guys I'm going home." He said as he waved bye to them.

"See you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura said as Sasuke hmphed. "You could try talking a bit more." Sakura said as they walked to the Uchiha mansion.

"I only talk when I want to." Sasuke answered still walking.

"Whatever you say." Sakura said as they walked in silence for a little while when they heard a high pitch yell directed at Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, what the hell are you doing with _my_ Sasuke!?" Ino yelled as she came up to the couple.

"What the hell do you mean _your _Sasuke?!" Sakura practically yelled out.

"I see what your doing! Oh ho ho you are clever but it's not gonna work!" Ino yelled as she pointed a finger at Sakura.

"You've lost it Ino." Sakura said as she stared at her former friend.

"Ino look, we just got back from a long mission and were tired so get out of our way." Sasuke said as he started to walk, still holding Sakura's hand.

"What do you mean Sasuke, didn't you miss me?" Ino asked in an innocent voice.

"No." Sasuke answered as Sakura giggled.

"What, why not?" Ino's voice was full of what sounded like heartbreak.

"Why would I miss someone like you when I have a beautiful cheery blossom?" Sasuke asked causing Sakura's face to go bright red.

"You mean…you two…together?" Ino's eyes were wide as she stared at the two.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Ino." Sakura said as she looked at the blonde.

"Fine…I see how it is." Ino said giving Sakura a glare as cold as ice as she turned and started to walk away.

Once she was out of earshot Sakura sighed and said, "She's plotting revenge."

"What makes you so sure?" Sasuke said as he started to walk towards his house.

"You really think that we would know each other as long as we have and not know this type of stuff? Besides I thought that _you_ would be able to tell when someone is plotting revenge." Sakura said playfully.

"Hm."

"You know we have to work on your talking skills." Sakura said as she looked up at Sasuke.

"I talk just fine." His face was still looking forward as he spoke.

"To me and anyone that you are about to kill or think of as a rival, or if you're just insulting Naruto." Sakura teased causing Sasuke to grunt. "Oh come on, I know that I am the only one that you truly talk to."

"Or so you think." Sasuke said a smirk on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked her bottom lip up in a pout.

"Nothing." Sasuke smirked again.

"Hm… meanie." Sakura said still pouting. Just then a clash of thunder sounded throughout Kohana making Sakura jump.

"Scared?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the pink haired girl now in his arms.

"No…I was just startled." Sakura said as she regained her composure.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke still had that cocky smirk on his face as he walked.

"Hey!" Sakura said running to catch up with him. When she reached him she felt a raindrop fall onto her head. Looking up she noticed several more falling down on them. "This sucks." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as she hunched over, lifting up the jacket that he was still wearing she hid under it forcing him to raise his arm to give her room. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to get wet." Sakura replied with a smile. They walked like that for a little bit when they head some laughing or more like girlish squeals.

"Oh crap." Sasuke said when he noticed a couple fan girls coming their way.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she noticed Sasuke starting to pick up his pace.

"I hate fan girls." Sasuke mumbled above the rain. Luckily they reached another street before the girls noticed him, but by that time he had pulled Sakura out from under the safety of his jacket and into the pouring rain.

"What about me?" Sakura asked him as they quickly hurried to their apartment.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I was a fan girl. In fact I think that I still am." Sakura smirked.

"Your different." Sasuke answered.

"Different?"

"I can tolerate you." Sasuke said, a playful tone to his voice.

"Wow, you can tolerate me. I'm so lucky." Sakura giggled.

"Hn" Sasuke answered her never slowing his pace.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stopped causing Sasuke to stop and look at her.

"What?" Sasuke asked, the rain still pouring down on them.

"Am I still an annoying fan girl?"

Sasuke's eyes softened, as he looked at her, "Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?" Sakura's eyes darted to the side as she shrugged. "Sakura…" Sasuke said as he lifted her chin up so that she would look at him. "I told you already that I love you. You were once one of those damn annoying fan girls, but after some time I saw the real you. I saw that strength that have inside and I found that whenever you're annoying voice wasn't around me it was all that I could think about. You were all that I could think about, and I realized that I did love you too."

"Sasuke…" their faces got closer together as the gape between the two soon closed. Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck as he wrapped his around her waist each pulling the other closer. The rain fell down around them as their tongues battled each other for dominance. Sasuke's hands moved up from Sakura's waist to her face as he pulled it closer to him, Sakura doing the same thing to him with her hands.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed as they separated for a quick breath of air before quickly smashing his lips on hers again. As they kissed Sasuke gently pushed her against a car that was sitting out in the street, gently forcing her to lie down on the hood of it. Sakura's hand moved back around his neck keeping him to her while Sasuke's hands moved up and down her sides feeling whatever he could.

Sasuke moved his hands to the slits at the side of her dress and slid them up so that he could feel her skin causing Sakura to gasp in his mouth. Sasuke, encouraged by this action, moved his hands over her stomach and around her waist, the wet dress slowly sliding up. Sakura mean while was sliding her hands under Sasuke's wet shirt feeling his chest and lower back muscles.

Groaning into her mouth Sasuke took one hand from under her dress and moved it to run through her hair, forcing her mouth closer to his. Sakura melted even more in his arms if it were possible kissing Sasuke back with as much passion as he was her. Using the hand that was still around Sakura's waist Sasuke pulled her up to him, Sakura moving her arms to bring his head closer to hers, trying to deepen the already passionate kiss.

Pulling away Sakura muttered, "Sasuke…" her eyes were half lidded and her face was flushed. Her breathing was more like panting and her legs were like jelly. If it wasn't for Sasuke holding her up and the car that was behind her she would be on the ground.

"Shh…" Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear. "Don't speak." He finished as he started nibbling on Sakura's ear. Sakura started to breath even more as small moans of pleasure escaped her lips.

As Sasuke started to move down her neck Sakura couldn't help but moan out, "Sasuke…" and from what she was feeling at her hips it wasn't hurting at all. Both felt a heat rising in them contrary to the cold rain around them. Sakura held Sasuke to her letting out another moan as he reach her collarbone. He used one hand to unzip the dress that she wore allowing better access to her skin. "Sasuke!" Sakura moaned again running her fingers through his hair.

"Sakura…" Sasuke moaned his voice muffled as he sucked and licked wherever he could. _'Even in the rain she tastes so good. And the best part is that I don't have to worry about anyone taking her from me, or harming her.' _Sasuke thought pulling her waist closer to him making Sakura gasp. Moving up the other side of her neck Sasuke continued thinking, _'I won't ever let anyone try to do this to her but me.'_ "Sakura…" He mumbled. "My Sakura."

"Yes ours…only ours…" Sakura answered, her voice full of lust and pleasure. At her comment Sasuke smirked and claimed her mouth again.

Little did either of them know but they were being watched. Not by an enemy or anything, but by a broken hearted man. Lee stood there a dozen red roses in his hand addressed to Sakura. A tear in his eye as he watched Sasuke claim Sakura as his and everyone knows not to try to take an Uchiha's property. _'Sakura…'_ Lee thought just frozen to his spot. _'Sakura…'_ her name was all that was processing in his mind. Even in the pouring rain Lee could see the two as clear as day.


	16. the end

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry that this has taken so long! I have been in the worst writers block ever! I am really sorry! So without further wait here is the final chapter to if only I could enjoy….I also just realized the other day that the title only deals with the first part of the story and even then it's just the first couple chapters sigh oh well these things happen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If there are any references to anything they are only for the purpose of the story, so please don't sue me! I have no money! Except that penny in front of me, but that's it! If there are any songs in here I don't own them! So I beg you don't sue me! Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 16

Sakura awoke the next morning sore as could be trying to recall the events of the night before. Looking around at her surrounding she thought to herself _"ok…I am in a bed…how the hell did I get here! Relax…just calm down… I am in a bed, in… isn't this Sasuke's room? How did I get here? And where is Sasuke?" _Sakura looked around at her surroundings trying to remember everything. Sitting up in the bed she grabbed a blanket that had fallen to the floor from the night's events and wrapped it around herself trying to make herself decent. Rubbing her back Sakura thought, _"all I see is black…this is definitely Sasuke's room. Well no harm in that…and we got here by…" _Sakura froze in shock as the memories came flooding back to her. _"oh shit…" _was her only thought before falling onto the bed.

Taking a deep breath she tried to clam herself by thinking, _"well it could be worse…I mean I did plan on doing that with him, but I wasn't thinking about right now!" _sighing she placed her head in her hands _"well it could be worse. What's done is done, nothing I can do about it now…well first things first, find something to wear…now where are my clothes?" _getting up Sakura walked around the room looking for her clothes while wearing the blanket. She had found her underwear, and while walking downstairs she found her pants. She found Sasuke's pants also on the stairs…and his shirt by the front door. After a little longer searching she found her dress in the living room couch and the other little parts to their clothes here and there. _"Alright…well it's good to know that Sasuke is still here somewhere, but where is my bra? Out of everything to loose…how did I loose that?!" _

Deciding to take another look upstairs Sakura looked around Sasuke's room, but to no avail. "Where is it?" Sakura exclaimed looking under the bed. "I can't find it!" sighing she sat on the bed with her head in her hands trying to remember where it had gone when she happened to look out the window. She saw something stuck on a pole fluttering in the wind when it hit her. "Oh shit…" she whispered before screaming.

&&&&&&&

Sasuke was in the middle of getting out of the shower when he heard a scream coming from his room. _'Sakura!' _He thought before quickly grabbing a towel and running towards his room. "Sakura!" He yelled while throwing the door open "What is it!? Are you ok!?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura quickly yelled running towards him "Fix it!" She exclaimed.

"Fix what?" Sasuke asked looking at the girl in front of him like she had flipped.

"What do you mean fix what!?" the confused look Sasuke gave her only ticked her off more.

Pointing out the window at the pole Sakura exclaimed "that!" Sasuke looked at the pole seeing a bit of pink moving in the wind.

"Is that…" Sasuke started before he heard Sakura half scream half squeak out "My bra… go get it!"

"Why do I have to get it?" Sasuke asked the kunoichi whose face had developed a nice shade of red.

"Because you were the one that threw it there! And if you don't get it…" by now Sasuke wasn't sure if her face was red with embarrassment or anger, but either way Sasuke didn't want to mess with her. "I swear you are gonna regret it!" By the time Sakura was finished she had Sasuke backed up to the wall and starting to fear for his life.

"Ok, ok I'll get it." He said moving over to his bed grabbing a pair of pants. Sliding them on he asked "how did it get there again?"

"You left the window open and weren't paying attention to where it went." Sakura pouted while Sasuke thought back to the night before.

In a half there voice he said "oh yeah…" earning him another yell from Sakura to hurry up. Walking to the window Sasuke surveyed the jump he would have to take to get to the pole. In one quick leap he reached the pole quickly grabbing the bra.

"Careful Sasuke kun!" he heard Sakura yell behind him.

'_Oh now she tells me to be careful' _Sasuke thought to himself. He was about to jump back into his apartment room when he suddenly heard someone yell for him.

"Hey Uchiha!"

Looking down at the ground he saw Neji looking up at him with a confused look. "What do you want Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you up there?"

"None of your business." Sasuke replied annoyed.

"What is that in your hand?"

"What's it matter to you? Just get out of here."

"Why that's a…..my my Uchiha I thought this type of thing would be below you." Neji had an amused smirk on his face as he watched the Uchiha panic.

"It's not what you think!" Sasuke yelled, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Uchiha, your on the top of a pole holding a lacy pink bra…. what would you say it looks like?" Sasuke could see that Neji was enjoying this to much for Sasuke's comfort.

"Just don't tell anyone." Sasuke half threatened half asked.

"Of course I won't." Neji said still smirking leaving Sasuke with the feeling that he was.

"Neji kun!" At this Sasuke realized that his life was over. Running up the street he saw Tenten running up to Neji with Lee following slowly after her, looking depressed. Neji nodded in greeting before looking back up at Sasuke. "Neji what are you…?" Tenten asked before looking up at Sasuke. "Sasuke san…what are you doing up there? And what is that in your hand?" Yes Sasuke was sure his life was over.

Before anyone could respond lee yelled out "That's Sakura chan's bra!" Everyone looked at the enraged Lee all thinking the same thing, how does he know how Sakura's bra looks like?

By now Sakura had, had enough of this and went to the window yelling out the same question, "How do you know what my bra looks like!?"

"I…uh…. that's not important right now! What matters is that Uchiha is a pervert stealing your undergarments!" Glaring at Sasuke he yelled "And I will make you pay Uchiha!"

"What makes you say that I am stealing her undergarments!?" Sasuke yelled.

"How do you know how my bra looks!?" Sakura screamed at Lee.

"Uchiha! I shall punish you!" Lee hollered at Sasuke, ignoring Sakura.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sasuke smirked.

"Good then come down here and I'll kick your ass!"

"Good luck"

"Sasuke get back in here, Lee how the hell do you know how my undergarments look!?" Sakura screamed at both the boys. Both quickly shut up while Neji and TenTen stood watching the whole scene trying hard not to laugh. After about a minute of silence Sakura screamed "NOW!" Sasuke quickly jumped back through the window while Lee looked ashamed. "Lee…." Sakura's voice was low and threatening causing Lee to shiver in fear.

"Yes Sakura Chan?" Lee timidly replied.

"If I ever catch near my underwear again I'll hurt you"

Lee's face went bright red as he looked down at the ground "Yes Sakura Chan." With that Sakura slammed the window shut.

Placing a hand on Lee's shoulder TenTen said "It's ok Lee…we know that you are a closet pervert. Relax"

"She hates me now…she picked Uchiha over me."

"She doesn't hate you…she is just mad at you that's all. And she loves Sasuke san."

"…"

"You should be happy that she is happy."

"I am…it's just…"

"He is just upset that he lost that girl to Uchiha." Neji remarked starting to walk away. "Don't let it bother you Lee." TenTen and Lee stood watching Neji walk away for a moment or two before running to catch up to him.

"Relax Lee, just give it some time you'll be fine" TenTen continued as they walked.

Sakura slammed the window shut in frustration, Sasuke watched her in silence not really wanting to tick her off more. Walking back over to the bed Sakura picked of her clothes muttering something about perverts when Sasuke decided that he should give her bra back to her.

"Here Sakura" He was blushing a light pink while facing the other way. His arm was extended towards her, giving her back the pink bra. Sakura mumbled her thanks while taking the bra and heading to the bathroom with her clothes. Once Sakura was in the bathroom Sasuke sighed and fell onto the bed, all the possible things people would say about the Uchiha when they found out about the bra incident running through his mind.

While waiting for Sakura for about 5 minutes he finished getting dressed. Sakura came out dressed in the same clothes from the night before, being to lazy to go to her bag and get fresh ones. "So Sasuke kun…what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not that hungry" Sasuke answered walking towards the door, Sakura gave a little oh while following him downstairs.

"What would you like to do today?" Sakura asked, trying to sound as cheerful as she could considering the morning's events.

"Don't know" Sasuke replied pouring himself a cup of coffee he had started to make earlier while Sakura was still asleep.

Sakura flopped onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table pouting a little. "hpft…your a lot of fun"

Sasuke smirked; walking over to the pink haired girl he whispered in her ear "I thought that you would be to tired to do anything today after last nights events." Sasuke's smirk grew wider as Sakura's face turned a crimson red to embarrassed to say anything. Sasuke took the opportunity to start kissing her neck. In-between kisses whispered, "I know you liked it…all of it…I bet you can't wait for tonight…" Sasuke tired hard not to let his smirk grow anymore watching Sakura's face redden even more if possible.

Before he could take it any farther there was a knock on the door. Sakura shot out of her seat like a bullet from a gun muttering an "I'll get it." Causing Sasuke to chuckle. Slowly sipping his coffee he walked to the door after Sakura to see who it was. He heard the voice before he saw the person and knew it could only belong to the most annoying boy that he had ever met…Naruto.

"And Tsunade bachan said that we have to go fill out our own reports on the mission because it was so odd and a whole bunch of stuff I wasn't listening to…so we have to go and…hey is that coffee?" Naruto asked seeing Sasuke with his little cup.

"What's it matter to you dope?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I want some! I have been up for hours and I really need a boost." The blond exclaimed walking past Sasuke to the kitchen to pour his own cup.

"You don't need any caffeine!" Sasuke exclaimed following the fox to the kitchen to make sure that he doesn't break anything.

"I'll be right back Sasuke kun. I'm going to go get dressed to see Tsunade." Sakura said to Sasuke while heading to the stairs. Sasuke nodded an ok hearing Sakura yell at him on her way up saying "and don't pick a fight with Naruto or anything!"

By the time she got back downstairs, wearing a new version of her red dress, she froze at the site before her. Sasuke was holding a coffee cup above Naruto's head, Naruto jumping up and down trying to get it while whining like a little kid. To put it simply it was really pathetic, but she had to admit that it was funny.

Regaining her composure Sakura walked into the kitchen grabbing the coffee cup from Sasuke who had moved the cup to behind his back, Naruto still reaching for it. "You two should really learn to play nice you know." Sakura laughed. Naruto looked at Sakura pouting while Sasuke just hmphed. Setting the cup on the counter Sakura said, "Well if Tsunade sama is waiting for us we better get going." The boys nodded as the headed for The Hokage's Tower.

&&&&&&&

After spending about 2 hours filling out reports and doing other paper work Tsunade coned them into Team 7 was on their way for a breakfast/lunch….aka ramen.

"This is the best ramen in the world!" Sasuke and Sakura just sweat dropped as they watched Naruto finish off his third bowl while they were both still on the first. "Isn't it great!?"

"Um I guess so…" Sakura answered a little nervously not really knowing what else to say.

"It is! It really really is!" Naruto grinned his big goofy grin looking like an idiot shoving more ramen into his mouth.

"S-Sakura chan…" a timid voice from behind the group spoke. Sakura turned around to see Hinata standing there holding a letter addressed for her. "Tsunade forgot to give this to you earlier. It arrived today." The meek girl held out the letter for Sakura to take.

"Oh... Thank you Hinata chan." Sakura said happily taking the letter; Sasuke watching every move closely to make sure the letter wasn't a threat.

"Hwi Himattwa Chwan" Naruto greeted, his mouth filled with ramen.

"H-hello…Naruto k-kun…" Hinata stuttered her face turning a light pink color. Sakura turned back to her ramen watching the two out of the corner of her eye trying hard not to smile.

Quickly swallowing his ramen Naruto asked the black haired heiress "Wanna sit down and have some ramen with us?" If it was possible to die of happiness Hinata would have right there. Her face turned a deep shade of crimson and her eyes went wide while she tried to say yes but nothing came out except for little bit of stuttering.

Seeing what Hinata was trying to say Sakura quickly answered for her, "I'm sure she would love to." Hinata was too shocked to say anything as she happily gave a little nod yes. Taking a seat next to Naruto she quietly ordered her own ramen.

"So how have you been Hinata chan?" Naruto asked.

"G…good…h-how ab-out you?" Hinata's face matched Sakura's dress while she tried to look at anything but the blond.

Sensing that the two needed some alone time Sakura grabbed Sasuke's sleeve pulling a little to get his attention. Looking down at her somewhat annoyed but not mad Sasuke gave her the look telling her that she had his attention.

"Sasuke kun I forgot that I had to do some shopping and stuff today. We should go." Sakura cheerful asked, but the hidden tone in her voice let Sasuke know that it wasn't a question but a command that he should follow. Nodding an ok he paid for his and Sakura's ramen before leaving. "Bye Hinata chan, bye Naruto see you guys later." Sakura said while pulling Sasuke away by his hand from the ramen stand.

"BYE SAKURA CHAN! SEE YA SASUKE TEME!" Naruto yelled behind them while Hinata just mumbled a bye. All Sasuke said was his normal Hmph as he and Sakura walked away.

"So what did you want to buy?" Sasuke asked as they walked.

"Nothing really. I just made that up so that Hinata and Naruto could be alone…but now that you mention it I do want to get some new clothes."

"I really don't wanna go clothes shopping Sakura. And why do you care if those two are alone or not?"

"Don't you notice how much Hinata likes Naruto and always has?"

"Yeah…still I don't see how-"

Sakura interrupted Sasuke, "Well this little bit of alone time for her is like how that night was when you walked me home after the ball…. well before we were attacked." Sakura smiled sweetly at him, making his heart pound harder in his chest. "Hinata is one of my best friends and I think she deserves to be happy. After all I think almost every relationship needs a little push to get started." Sakura giggled.

"You're really having fun playing matchmaker here aren't you" Sasuke smirked.

"Yep!"

"And if it doesn't work out between them?"

"What if it doesn't work out between us?" Sakura countered causing Sasuke to frown. Seeing that she upset him Sakura quickly tried to make things better. "Don't worry Sasuke kun I have faith that everything will be ok." Sakura finished by kissing Sasuke sweetly on the cheek, once again causing Sasuke to smirk.

"Hmpft…whatever you say."

"Good…now lets get more clothes!" Sakura exclaimed pulling the sulking Uchiha behind her. Sasuke knew that no matter what he said or did he would not get out of shopping…for clothes no less. He just prayed that she wasn't going to drag him into any really girly shops.

&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Sakura arrived back at Sasuke's apartment after 4 hours of shopping, pure hell for the Uchiha. Sasuke played the role of the obedient boyfriend having been stupid enough to agree to buy her anything she wanted and carrying it for her. He was amazed that he hadn't pulled his back out at all. Crashing onto the couch he sighed thinking of why he was doing this again…when Sakura ran into the living room wearing one of the dresses that she had picked out but didn't show him earlier.

Spinning around in a circle Sakura smiled at her boyfriend asking on simple question, "Do you like it?" Sasuke had never thought that Sakura looked more beautiful then she did in that dress. It was a small little black dress with spaghetti straps, fitting her figure perfectly. The dress itself was simple but yet it had an elegant ness that he could not place. It only went to right below her knees but when she spun to show it to him it went up to mid thigh cause Sasuke's heart rate to pick up.

Sitting up from his lying position on the couch Sasuke honestly answered, "It's beautiful." Sakura blushed a light pink before smiling her adorable smile.

"I know that it isn't that practical." She said looking down at the dress, "But it was so pretty! I couldn't help it." Sakura gave Sasuke a sheepish look sweat dropping.

Standing up Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was standing, pulling her close he whispered in her ear. "It's beautiful on you…" Sakura felt her pulse quicken while she blushed.

Before anything got any farther Sakura quickly stepped away saying. "Oh I forgot about the letter." Sasuke sighed sitting back on the couch he watched Sakura run to where she had left he clothes that she had been wearing earlier in the day. Picking up the letter from the pocket of the outfit Sakura then went over to where Sasuke was sitting. Sitting down on the couch Sakura cuddled close to Sasuke while opening the letter. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waiting for her to finish reading the letter.

"Anything interesting?" he asked moving his face to her neck inhaling her sweet sent.

Giggling a little bit Sakura answered, "Sasuke kun that tickles!"

"Your point?" Sasuke smirked kissing here and there on her neck.

"Sasuke kun! I'm trying to read my letter." Sakura tried to sound mad and annoyed but it didn't work to well with her giggles.

"So what does it say?" Sasuke asked waiting for Sakura to finish up the letter.

"Apparently my mom is with my aunt in one of the outskirt parts of Kohana." Sakura answered. Never moving her eyes from the paper Sakura continued, "Mom had a mental breakdown and was the one who burnt down the house. I'm not surprised…she always has been crazy. Oh and my aunt is taking good care of her…the letter is from my aunt. My mom wants nothing to do with me." Sakura finished.

"hhhmm…well at least you know what happened and that she is alive."

"Yeah…. she'll be fine. My aunt is really good at taking care of people and stuff." Sakura answered a smile on her face. "It's gotten late! Are you hungry? If you want I'll start dinner."

"I have everything I need right here." Sasuke smirked causing Sakura to blush again. Sasuke tightened his grip around Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him. Sakura sunk into Sasuke's embrace loving every moment of it. "Sakura I have something very important to ask you…" Sasuke voice was low and husky in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

"What is it?" Sakura's voice was hardly above a whisper as she felt Sasuke's soft kisses on her neck again.

Letting his hands roam gently over her body Sasuke asked, "Sakura you know I love you right?" Sakura mumbled out a yes a little nervous on where this was going to lead. "Sakura…will you marry me?"

Sakura looked up into his deep onyx eyes in astonishment. For several moments she couldn't comprehend what he just asked her. It felt like it took her forever to answer when the information finally sunk into her mind.

Sasuke watched her face light up in happiness when her lips crashed onto his in a passionate kiss. Slowly pulling away Sakura mumbled out, "Yes…of course I will." Sasuke smirked as he pulled her into another deep kiss, neither one wanting to ever move again.

The End

A/N: I know I know…the ending has been done so many times but it's sweet I really hope that everyone like it! Thank you for all those people that stuck with me throughout this whole time! It really means a lot to me. Thank you again so so so sssssssssooooooooo much! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
